Unnamed Emotions
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: Namine and Zexion live in two different castles. What would happen should they meet?    Collab with MasterofHearts1313!   Rating my change later on
1. Foreword

Unnamed Emotions

Kingdom Hearts

Namine X Zexion

Collaboration

MasterofHearts1313 & Evangelina Amaryllis

Foreword

Hi, Hi! Evangelina Amaryllis speaking and boy oh boy am I scared of you guys. Before I say anything, I want to apologize 'because it seems that I'm not going to do my Sailor Moon fics. I lost the love for it. I might start a Marmalade Boy one, but that's still being thought about. Shy Flame, Hearts Torn Apart, I Love You and I Hate It and any other fic I promised you will be up soon, as my writer's block is decreasing. Now, about this collab: Kiome-Yasha, Yellow Gummybear, Gatorgirl1999 and BlackButterfly9…YOU ARE SO JEALOUS NOW, EH? Why? Simply because I'm writing a collab with the AWESOME, FANTASTIC, FAMOUS, PROFESSIONAL MASTEROFHEARTS1313! ((-group of girls scream somewhere on the planet-)) So, this is a NamiZeku, and I promise you guys it'll be MUCH better than Cupid Without A Heart! Now onto the professional opening from our darling MasterofHearts1313!

Hey, everyone! This is MasterofHearts1313 here, and this is my first collaborative writing project, or "collab", as I believe it is called. Anyways, truth be told, I'm rather glad that I'm working with Lina, actually. Her high hopes and aspirations for this story might be what kicks me back into gear again to write a bit more commonly, both in fanfiction and my own literary works. We'll see where this ZekuNami story goes from here, so here's "Cheers" to the project and a hopeful start!


	2. Chapter 1

OK! I guess that I'm up first. That is to say, MasterofHearts1313. Now, this story is sort of an offhand project. Nami the Writer and I have a basic plot, but we didn't take a whole lot of time to flesh things out between the two of us. This means that this chapter will establish the primary setting, cast, etc. Anyways, let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: Somebody and Nobody names will be used to represent the Organization XIII members. Isa and Lea are not girls' names.

Chapter 1

The Briarwood family castle was quite the sight to see. Now, the Briarwood family wasn't royalty. No. Rather, the castle was home to Lord and Lady Briarwood. At least, at one point there was a Lady Briarwood. However, shortly after having given birth to there only daughter, Lady Briarwood died, leaving Lord Marluxia Briarwood the widower father of young Namine Briarwood.

The Briarwood nobility was known for the acres of pink roses that had surrounded the castle, but shortly after the death of the good lady, the roses were razed and replaced with white roses, dedicated to the grace of the late lady and the new daughter of the castle, Namine, whose skin was white as newly fallen snow. The poor child was believed to be quite ill, so her father always made sure that at least someone's eye was on her.

Not too far away, at about as short a distance as two lords could stand living without feeling a paranoid need to be constantly ready for war, stood the castle of the Blackthorn family, home to the reputedly eccentric Lord Vexen Blackthorn. Lord Blackthor's lady-wife had also met with ill health and died before the events of this story, leaving her better aged son, Zexion, in the hands of his father.

Now, the Blackthorn family had been famous for the welcoming and kind nature of the lord and lady, so their gardens were littered with the fragrance of thousands of yellow roses, the very symbol of friendship. However, shortly after the lady's death, it is said that the once cheerful Zexion, son of the castle, mourned greatly for the loss of his mother. An ensuing rainstorm followed, after which every last yellow rose and turned as black as the very heart of darkness itself. It was also about the time of the lady's death that Lord Vexen started to act more… peculiar, and so many kept their distance from the Blackthorn castle.

May it be known, though, that this story begins with the young Lady-to-be Namine, when she was a child of seven. As was her habit, she was playing in the castle's courtyard, much to her father's concern. Her skin was as pale as at her birth, and her hair was only a faint yellow. She wore the splendorous clothing that her class called for, all of it in white except for a small golden necklace that had belonged to her mother.

The young girl looked around the courtyard, her eyebrows rising as she saw noone. "Axel?"

A strange character stepped out of the afternoon shadows of the castle. His hair stood in rows of crimson razors, and his eyes were hidden behind a white mask. His clothes were clownishly, flamboyantly designed, covered in scarlet and ivory patches. A fleur de lis marked each of his cheeks just below where the eyes should have been. "Yes, Namine." His voice was youthful and mischievous, yet held a certain shadow, whenever he spoke. "You did ask for me, didn't you?"

"I was just making sure you were still here, Axel." Namine nodded to herself. "Father would have been quite upset with the both of us, were you not."

"A fair point to be made, young Namine." Axel's smirk would have been enough to scare the spirit out of anyone who had not known him as long as Namine had. "Your father certainly enjoys swinging that scythe of his whenever he gets upset, even if it is the tiniest of matters."

"He simply worries about my well being." Namine swallowed delicately at Axel's remark, nonetheless. "It is not like he would harm me."

"Well, he can't harm me." Axel snickered. "Of course, that hasn't stopped him from trying in the past."

Namine placed a delicately questioning finger on her cheek. "Why do you insist on watching me from the shadows, then, Axel?"

The strange clown laughed at the comment. "Oh, young master, do you really think that I, the Great Guardian Axel," he performed a quick backflip, followed by a heroic pose, "should stand in the open, instead of watching to be sure that my young master does not get attacked?"

Namine thought for a moment, continuously tapping her cheek with her finger. "Would it not be more proper? I am most certain that there is not a soul who should attack me, once they see you."

"Oh?" Axel leaped to Namine's side and knelt near the young girl. "Then how would I know who your enemies were?"

"Axel, stop." Namine laughed at the clown's unusual seriousness. "What possible enemies could I have? Despite his temper, my father is a peaceful man."

"A peaceful man who spends far too much time with his plants, and not enough time with his daughter." Axel nodded firmly, trying his best not to crack into a smile. "Nevertheless, a lord has many enemies at any time."

"Are you referring to the Blackthorn family?" Namine shook her head, smiling gently. "I do not believe that there has been quarrel between the good Lord Vexen and my father, so I do most doubt it."

"Are you sure?" The right hollow socket of Axel's mask gleamed, a sign that he was ready to do mischief. "Have you ever thought that I may be an assassin sent by the Blackthorn to slay you?"

"I doubt it." Namine flinched back a step, her smile twitching. "Honestly, Axel, you have been with me since I was just a babe in swaddling clothes. That should have given you plenty of time to assassinate me. And you could not have possibly been replaced by an assassin. I know you too well for that." She pointed to herself. "And why would anyone want to assassinate me? I hold no diplomatic power."

"Little do you know, young master." Axel's smile sprawled across his face. "And what is a young child like you doing knowing the word 'assassinate'? That is no proper language for a young lady."

The young blond crossed her arms. "You were the one who said it Axel. And if I am not supposed to know that word, then why do I know so little?" She stuck out her tongue.

"Well, what say someone was to kidnap you?" Axel leaned closer to the lady-to-be. "What price do you believe that your father would pay for his darling daughter?"

Another gleam from behind the strange man's mask cued Namine as to what was going on. "Well, then, good sir, I certainly hope you can run fast." Namine lifted her skirt, so that it would not drag on the ground, and ran into the castle's rose gardens. "My father has been sure to teach me the proper way for a young lady to be kidnapped, and it would not be proper to merely hand myself over."

The young maiden laughed as she gracefully raced along the garden paths. If it were a true kidnapper, she would have had more than a sporting chance. Axel, however, appeared right in front of her, leaving her scarcely a second to dodge into a nearby branch of path. She could never put her finger on it, but there always seemed to be a supernatural quality to Axel like that.

_However, that may have been the reason father hired him to be my caretaker._ Namine turned to dodge the redheaded figure again and continue her 'escape'. Her motion was a fluid dance, with very much thanks to the lessons she received each day. _I wonder where one learns such things as to run so terribly fast. It really must hurt one's legs._

A frightening snicker flowed into the blond girl's ear as the clown's head lowered to the same level. "Run, young master. Run! You are not nearly quick enough." His hands were already upon her shoulders. "You'll never be able to keep schedule with that kind of running."

"Well, pardon me for having to wear a skirt." Namine pouted disdainfully as she quickened her pace. "Besides, I know you can not be anyone besides Axel now." She stopped, turned around, and pointed at the smiling figure. "I know of noone else who could race through the gardens like this besides him. Even my father, who knows every last petal by fiber and name, could not find such a route."

"The youth today." Axel sighed as he threw his hands in the air. "So desensitized! How could you not be so much as frightened by me?" He lowered his head until he was eye level with his master, smiling wide enough to show the sharper teeth in his mouth. "Do I truly strike you as a trustworthy man?"

"Perhaps not." Namine swallowed gently, but she kept a brave face. "But what profit have you in harming me?"

"Nothing more than that great goal of fun, of course." Axel jumped over the young girl, keeping the hollow eyes of his mask locked with hers until she could bend her neck back no further. He gave a low bow. "And you aren't much any fun at all, Namine." He stood up and gestured to the flowered hedges to either side of them with a wave of his hand. "You say that your father knows all of these flowers, but I doubt that you've so much as seen half of them all."

"I should not be too far from the castle, Axel," Namine insisted. "What if I should fall ill?"

"And what if you're called to know your way through the gardens?" Axel's smile became grim. "Such occasions do arise in parties."

"Oh, Axel." Namine giggled. "Just what sort of parties would I throw? There has not been a child my age to have party with, and father would never let me attend any of his formal suits."

"But when you're older." Axel flicked Namine on the forehead. "What do you suppose should happen then? You'll be sure to attend parties and entertain guests. And what better form of entertainment than to show off what you know about the famous Briarwood rose gardens?"

"I suppose that is true." Namine kept a wary eye on the clown. "But what of my piano lessons and arithmetics?" She turned around and shaded her eyes with her hand. "I fear that I can not so much as see the castle from here."

Axel clucked his tongue, shaking his head. "Forgive me, my lady, but you are simply too short to see the castle. Besides," he struck a heroic, yet terrifying, pose, "you are still with me, Great Guardian Axel!" He raised his hand and flicked the foremost lock of his hair, so that it pointed forward like a compass, gently quivering in the wind. "It is one of my natural senses to know my way through any maze, so you will never have to worry about being lost, when you're with me."

"That is most true." Namine clapped her hands together, smiling. "Very well, Axel. I am certain that my teachers will understand, should I be learning about the grounds."

"Then off we go." Axel turned around and raised his leg dramatically for his first step down the path. "Keep close, however, young master." A gleam echoed from the depths of his hollow mask. "I am your only way back out."

Now, had this been any regular rose garden, a mere walk through the hedge maze would have been a mere half hour trifle. The Briarwood white rose hedges, however, sprawled for acres upon acres. To get to and from the castle was a question of problem solving, and it was rumored that even a village was ensnared within the flowered labyrinth. Such a botanical display could have taken days to explore all of the roses.

"Axel, has the garden gotten so large, that my father's servants cannot attend to them all?" She pulled on the clown's coattails and pointed at a nearby black rose. "These flowers do appear to be dead."

"Oh no, young master." Axel cupped another dark blossom without so much as bending a petal. "I assure you that these flowers are most healthy."

"I suppose so." Namine could feel her skin crawl as she felt the unnaturally soft petals of the black rose she was walking past. "But it cannot be so. There is no place in the world that has healthy black roses, except-" Her eyes widened.

"Except the Blackthorn family estate." Axel's smile curled around his cheeks like an all-knowing cat. "Precisely, my dear, sweet, young master."

"Axel," Namine huddled closer to the clown as sweat began to dot her brow. "How long have we been amongst the black roses? I scarcely remember the transition."

"As long as my pleasure has allowed to be appropriate." Axel placed a hand on Namine's back and pushed her, so she was in front of him, and he pointed ahead. "Take a look, Namine."

The young girl's eyes widened as they came to a clearing. Towering over them was the Blackthorn castle. It hardly looked much different from the Briarwood castle. Certainly, there were some structural differences due to aesthetic tastes, but it was not as though the Blackwood castle was black or ominous or anything that one might have expected from a lord who was rumored to be crazed.

Not far from the lady-to-be and her servant stood a large apple tree with a trunk as thick as any tree Namine had ever seen, nearly as wide as a castle armament. Sitting under the tree, though, was what caught the girl's attention.

A young boy, hardly much taller than Namine herself, leaned against the tree, a book held firmly in his hand and quite near to his face as to hide it. He wore dark nobleman's clothing trimmed with the classic gold and scarlet embroidery of the Blackthorn family, including gold buttons and ruby cufflinks. His black hair hung long and over the boy's head like a curtain.

Namine pointed at the boy. "Is that…?"

"Young Zexion himself." Axel pushed Namine forward a bit. "Nice boy. About your age I believe."

"Huh?" Zexion looked up from his book and looked over at the two in the Blackthorn castle courtyard. He sighed as he returned to his book. "Lexaeus, please show these two nuisances off of the property."

A knight with black and crimson armor stepped out from behind the tree. He stood nearly twice as tall as Axel and thrice as wide. Upon his shoulder rested the head of a giant black and red ax. His serious face seemed a stony glare which landed straightly on Namine and Axel. He stepped forward, his metal boots sinking into the ground.

"Oh my, my, my." Axel swept himself around Namine and crossed his arms. "Aren't we just Mr. Big and Bad? Been working out, Lexaeus?"

"Axel." Lexaeus clenched his teeth as his grip tightened on the ax. "What brings you here, scum!"

"Tsk tsk, Lexaeus." Axel winked and stuck out his tongue. He stepped to the side and patted Namine on the head. "Is that any to talk around the children?"

"The girl is welcome to stay, but you know you aren't welcome here." Lexaeus took another threatening step forward, but he was stopped. Several tentacles of hair had frozen the giant in place.

Axel laughed as he watched the knight struggle, a green eye flashing beneath the mask. "Think again, Sir Rockhead. Do you really think you stand a chance?" He looked over at the setting sun and sighed. "Besides, as her assigned servant, I can't leave my master alone here. It would also be inappropriate with as late as it is." His hair began to uncoil from the knight and snaked its way around himself and the cowering Namine. "May we have this spat again!" He laughed as the hair cocooned them. The red package shrunk until it disappeared.

"A strange man." Zexion walked away from the tree, book still in his face. "You may need harder training, Lexaeus."

"Right." Lexaeus slammed his ax into the ground, but something else struck him. "Did you not notice the girl, Master Zexion?"

"Girl?" Zexion shrugged. "Does it really matter? She seemed of no immediate concern."

"Um, right." Lexaeus rubbed the back of his head as he pulled his ax from the ground. "I was merely making sure you were observant."

"More observant than you were concerning that attack." Zexion's slow pace was easily matched by his giant knight. "A strange man indeed."

…

Lord Marluxia drummed his fingers on the desk as he sat by a lit candle. "Where is Lea?"

"As much as I am the timekeeper of the castle, I can never seem to keep that man." Isa tapped one of the many watches on his arm. His cerulean coat was matched with a while ruff and pants. He stood dutifully over the lord. "He is most likely taking care of your daughter, so there is no concern."

"You trust him too much." Lord Marluxia snapped his attention to the cornflower-haired man. "When I had learned of you two 'Great Guardians' in the castle library, I head hoped for some more dependable servants, when I had summoned you."

"Lea is very dependable." Isa took this time to wind up on of the clockwork watches. "He just has his own agenda at times."

"Be that as it may," Lord Marluxia flicked a quill between his fingers, "perhaps I trust him too much. He seems to prefer showing off to keeping those powers of his under check."

"As long as Lady Namine is safe, that is all that matters. Correct?" Isa walked over to the side of the lord's desk. "Do you need help with a letter, my lord?"

Lord Marluxia placed the quill back in the inkwell. "Not really. The only real business I have to discuss will be discussed-"

"As soon as I arrive?" A redheaded man dressed just like Isa, except for a shirt of scarlet instead of cerulean, jumped through the window. He landed with great grace and quickly slunk his way to the other servant's side. "That's so very considerate of you, my lord. Who would have thought that such a mighty ruler would worry about little me?"

Lord Marluxia turned in his chair and scowled at the redhead. "And what is that supposed to mean? Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there. Wherever Namine was." Lea laughed, mockingly clapping his hands like a young child. "It's just so cute how she begs for a bedtime story, and it keeps needing to be longer and longer each night. She's smart for her age."

"And does she actually stay awake for the whole story?" Marluxia leaned back in his chair. "If I am not mistaken, you were complaining about her hardly making it through your stories so much as halfway."

"It varies from night to night." Lea rubbed the back of his head, laughing. "I kind of had to calm her down tonight, before she'd actually go to sleep tonight."

Lord Marluxia's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Oh, it was nothing much." Lea smiled as he leaned against the desk. He spun his finger in the air and winked "I just led her through the gardens to check up on our Blackthorn friends."

"What!" Lord Marluxia stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. He glared at the redheaded gentleman. "Namine has not so much as seen a village in her life, and you have the nerve to take her to another Lord's castle?"

"Exactly." Lea's smile glistened in the candlelight. He pulled a mask out of his pocket and placed it over his face. "Come now, my lord. With the Great Guardian Axel, nothing is impossible."

"With the Great Guardian Axel, it is impossible to find an easier way to get trouble." Isa sighed, bowing his head.

"Why are you being so mean to me, Isa?" Axel jumped from the desk and landed beside his blue counterpart. He flicked his nose and snickered. "Shouldn't you be praying to the moon or something?"

"Not tonight. It is not a full moon." Isa poked Lea in the forehead, pushing him away. He held up his wrist and pointed at a watch that measured the phases of the moon. The little hand was barely past the first half mark. He pulled his arm down again. "Why do you insist on causing such problems?"

"What problems?" Lea pulled the mask away from his face and hid it away in his pocket. "I never get into trouble. And even if I do, there's always the witch."

"The witch!" Marluxia turned on the two. "Lea. What in blazes are you talking about? I thought you were visiting the Blackthorn castle."

"Oh, um, that is what I said." Lea straightened and held his hands up defensively. "Don't worry. I didn't go to the witch. Namine is far too young for that." He chuckled. "I just like to have a fallback."

"A better fallback would be the wizard." Isa nodded firmly. "He's far more trustworthy."

"What does it matter? Whatever gets the job done." Lea slunk his way behind the lord and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Now, to get back to now, I simply thought it would be best to try to introduce Namine to young Zexion. She doesn't know any children her age, and she doesn't any friends, if you don't count me." He removed his hands and shrugged. "I believe that taking care of Namine's social life is still a part of taking care of her."

"Friends?" Marluxia took hold of his chin and thought. "I suppose I have been overlooking such matters." He turned to look at Marluxia. "Do you truly believe that Zexion would make a proper friend, Lea? I have heard… rumors."

"Rumors are rumors." Lea smiled. "And girls need friends. It's not as though she even has a nursemaid." His ear twitched. "Ah, speaking of which, I should go." He pulled the mask out again and took hold of the collar of his shirt. A Great Guardian's job is never done." He jumped backwards several times until he was at the windowsill. "Tata." He leaned back and laughed as he faded into the night.

Lord Marluxia massaged his temples and sighed. "I am not sure. Lea might be irresponsible, but even I have to admit that he rarely is wrong." He turned and stared at the candle's flame. "What do you think, Isa?"

"I agree with you, and I agree with him." Isa closed his eyes and groaned. "The princess will need friends, sooner or later. And a male associate could prove of use, for, pardon my saying, you are not getting any younger, my lord, and it is not as though you have a wife anymore."

"No pardon needed." Marluxia sat down in his chair and fiddled with his quill again. "I may write something to Lord Vexen. I am just not sure if now is the time."

"Oh, there is always time." Isa tapped another watch. This watch had a large N in the center, and an intricate hand pointed at a mere VII of the indescribably numerous numerals on the watch's face. He smiled at his reflection in the fine gold. "As long as I am here, you can always be sure that there is time."

…

In the Blackthorn Castle, Lord Vexen paced through the halls, his noble robes streaming behind him. "What do you mean that Axel got on our grounds!" He turned and glared at Vexen, one of his eyes twitching. "What reason does he have to be here? Was he burning the roses? Blowing up the ballistae? Carving his name all over the castle?"

"My lord, I think you would have noticed had any of those things happened." Garbed in a heavy red coat and black pants and boots, Aeleus followed close behind the lord. "No harm has come to the castle."

"Then why did he come here?" Lord Vexen turned back around and raced down the hall, looking at each doorway as he passed. "I am not stupid! That Axel always has some madness or other running through his head."

"I am not certain, my lord." Aeleus's long legs helped him to keep up with the rushing noble. "It is of note, however, that he was accompanied by a girl."

"A girl?" Lord Vexen stopped cleanly on his toes. "Do you mean the witch?"

Aeleus shook his head. "This was a young child, my lord. A girl younger than the young master himself."

"A young girl, huh?" A young man with dirty blond hair stepped out of a nearby doorway. His teal coat was matched with black pants and boots as well. However, he carried a mandolin with him as he swayed towards the lord and the unarmored knight. "You must be talking about that Namine girl from Briarwood, right? I heard that Axel is supposed to be protecting her."

"Dyme, what is this nonsense you speak of?" Lord Vexen's eye twitched. "You mean that my son has met the daughter of Lord Marluxia without proper setting?"

"'Met' is a loose way to say it, my lord." Aeleus nodded sagely. "Your son hardly even acknowledged her. He barely even acknowledged Axel."

"Oh, well, that is fine, then." Vexen batted his eyes as a crazed smile crossed his face. "Everything is just cherries and plums," his eyes narrowed, "when I find out that my only son was in the vicinity of that Axel!"

"I don't know." Dyme placed a thoughtful finger on his forehead. "Axel might have simply wanted to introduce your son with Lord Marluxia's daughter."

"You think I would trust something so delicate to that… that… psycho!" Lord Vexen threw his arms in the air. "There is proper etiquette for these things. Proper introductions! Proper settings! Proper people!" He jabbed a finger at Dyme's chest. "We can not allow that red-haired menace to pull the strings in this puppet show."

"If I may interject, my lord." Aeleus placed a hand on the frustrated lord's shoulder. "It may be best to try to introduce Zexion to Namine as soon as possible. Unless you know of any other children, it could prove to provide Zexion with an appropriate friend. He spends all of his time with books."

"So he likes to study! What's wrong with that?" Vexen paused and took hold of his chin. He rubbed it gently, humming to himself. "However, I do suppose Zexion's mother would want him to have at least one friend." He turned around, waving his robes dramatically. "Very well! Dyme, fetch me quill and ink! Aeleus, the desk and paper!"

The two servants looked at each other. They looked back at the lord. Simultaneously, they uttered, "Out here in the hall?"

"Yes, out here in the hall!" Lord Vexen shook his fists. "If I wanted to do it in the kitchen, I would have gone to the kitchen! Now fetch me my needs!"

The two bowed to the noble and rushed off to fetch the supplies.

Lord Vexen snickered as he rubbed his hands together. "Let us see how this plays out, shall we? It has been so long since I wrote Lord Marluxia last." His snicker soon grew into a full-blown maniacal cackle. "I am so glad I had this idea!"

…

And that's it for me for now. I hope everything turned out all right, and I hope you all enjoy the upcoming talents of Evangelina Amaryllis, who will take care of the next chapter.

Please, enjoy and review!


	3. Chapter 2

Ah, Hearts Torn Apart and Shy Flame will be updated soon my darlings~!

Oh, and now for MY review on the previous chapter.

Lovely. Awesome. Perfect. No words can describe its perfection! MasterofHearts1313 did an AWESOME job~! Love you all to death, so please R&R…for Roxy's sake…look online for a chibi [insert name of your KH crush]…

Disclaimer: MasterofHearts1313 and Evangelina Amaryllis do not own Kingdom Hearts or any ideas gotten from other games/movies/books etc etc. We are just fans. This fanfiction is not for profit, but for fun.

Chapter 2

Zexion drummed his fingers on the table as he studied the Geographical positions of different worlds. He finally dropped his pencil and sighed, exasperation clear on his features. Why was that girl on his property? Why would she not be afraid of the black roses? Why would she not beg her caretaker to take her home? How could her father even allow it? She was only a child, two years younger than himself from what he'd heard, and yet she left her castle. She should learn to not trust that caretaker of hers, from what Elaeus had told him. That red-head could take her to that witch spoken of, and she could get seriously wounded! He decided to go tell her so for himself, and called Xigbar, his more…careless caretaker. How ironic.

"Xigbar, I am to go out. You shall receive fifty munny should you keep this quiet." He said.

"Of course." The man replied.

"Then let's go."

"Take your jacket. It's cold out." The caretaker instructed without a hint of worry in his voice. Zexion grabbed his coat and ran out. He ensured that his father would not see him, and went under a tree. "Young Master!" called out the voice he least wanted to hear.

"Yes, Lexaeus?" He replied, turning.

"Where are you going?" He asked, folding his arms – a habit that frustrated Zexion immensely.

"Give me one reason as to why I should tell you."

"I am your original caretaker, and your having taken Xigbar means that you are going somewhere of which your father would not approve."

"I go where I want, when I want." The boy argued stubbornly.

"Are you going to the Briarwood castle?" The caretaker asked, as though having read Zexion's thoughts.

Zexion was at a loss for words. If he told Lexaeus the truth, his father would surely found out, but if he didn't, Lexaeus would come with him and his father would find out. He was truly torn between the two choices, despite the fact that they both held the same outcome.

"Lexaeus, give the boy a break. He wants to go shopping for a book. Not my fault if he's sick of you." Xigbar smirked and folded his arms.

"Very well, then." Lexaeus said, turning away. "Just be careful."

Xigbar dragged Zexion into a book shop, telling him that if they didn't buy a book, Lexaeus would ask why they didn't get one. Zexion, on the other hand, didn't want to waste time, so he picked up a book on the Pride Lands, the place he was studying before he decided to leave. Xigbar told him to buy another few, as only one would arouse questions from Lexaeus. "You always buy like, ten." He said to the boy. Zexion groaned and picked up a biography written about his father. He then picked up a dictionary, thesaurus and a large book of short stories. "Enough. _Now_ may I go?" The boy requested. Xigbar paid for these books as well then nodded. Zexion ran from the store, pulling Xigbar with him.

"Briarwood…what is the girl's name, Xigbar?" the boy asked as they stood before the beautiful castle.

"Namine Briarwood." Xigbar replied.

"Namine…" Zexion murmured.

"You like her?"

"N-no!" Zexion's face turned a bright red at the thought of actually being forced to marry the girl, not that he would mind. Any girl with a name as nice as Namine would surely be a good wife. "Her father spoils her like an idiot, so that's probably why she wasn't afraid of coming onto our property." The black-headed man continued. "Spoilt…ugh…" Zexion muttered. He saw the girl frolicking around in a long dress, giggling. _Could this girl truly be spoilt? Impossible… _He thought as he stared at her. Xigbar gave him a push, and Zexion found himself in front of the girl, who stared at him in complete and utter surprise. "Are you lost?" She asked innocently.

"Lost? I am Lord Vexen's son, how in the name of Blackthorn could I be lost?" He scoffed.

"Oh…well, why are you here then?" She continued her way of speech, purely innocent. It irked the boy slightly, as he'd hoped for the girl to scream for her father or caretaker. He quickly tried to steer her from the question she'd asked, though, too embarrassed to tell her the truth about his reasons for coming. "Why are you not accompanied by a caretaker? I brought Xigbar, though he seems to want to hide today."

"Hide?" She giggled. "He reminds me of Axel. He hides all the time. He may be watching us now, but I doubt it. Father has called a meeting for them, so I'm meant to be in my quarters." She giggled and twirled on the spot, which caused Zexion's cheeks to grow pink. She took it to be the cold, and thus took off her scarf to wrap around his neck. "You must be cold." She said as she did so.

"Um…I…uh…" the boy was at a loss for words as the girl was being nicer to him than anyone he had ever met. "There, all better." She smiled and stepped back. Namine suddenly seemed to find something interesting, as she'd run to a flower patch and bent down. "Oh, how lovely!" She picked a flower and rushed back to Zexion, giving it to him. He looked at it, only to find that it was a blue rose, blooming and blossoming. He took it from her. "Thank you." Was all he said as his eyes were fixated on its colour. It was equivalent to that of Namine's own cerulean orbs.

The young lord and lady spent the rest of their time together walking around the garden and talking about anything. She asked him about his favourite things, and he returned the question. The two found out that they were much more alike than they believed. Namine had sounded to him like the kind of girl who would call for her father to remove him from her property, but truly, she was very keen on becoming friends with the boy.

"Zexion?" She said to him when they'd reached a patch of white roses.

"Yes, Namine?" He replied.

"Is it possible for us to be friends forever?" Her question was innocent, and quite childish. But she was a child, after all. Zexion only laughed at her question and she pouted. "I apologize, but I find it very silly to believe that we _won't _be friends forever." He said, smiling at her. The girl hugged him and he was surprised at how nice she was being to him. His first friend. The first person to not glare or laugh at him. He chuckled as he remembered that his own caretaker was waiting for him in the bushes, probably freezing now. Zexion noticed that he was warmer, as the scarf she'd given him had sent an entirely new level of warmth into him. "Namine?" He said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"My caretaker, Xigbar, is probably cold. Perhaps if he were to walk with us, it would keep him warm." He suggested. Really, he just wanted to know what Xigbar thought of her once he'd met her. She nodded happily and he walked back to where he'd come, Namine following close behind. "Xigbar!" He called. The caretaker smirked from his hiding place and chose to not reply. "What did you say his name was?" She asked.

"Xigbar." He replied.

"Xigbar, won't you please come walk with us? Please?" She called out softly. The caretaker chuckled from the girl's innocence and stepped out. "I don't see any reason why not." He replied. Namine giggled and held out her hand. "My name is Namine Briarwood!" She chirped.

"My name is Xigbar, Lady Namine." He said, bending down to kiss her hand. Zexion sighed mentally at the sight before him. Everyone knew Xigbar did _not _show any politeness when it came to girls and women. The man took in the garden before him, making slight calculations to report to Lord Vexen. He would say that he went for a walk in the village and noticed the castle. The garden was around 70m2, and each patch was around 2m2. There were many kinds of flowers, some being roses of many colours, or tulips. _How could there be tulips in this weather?_ He wondered mentally. There were plants of all colours except one. Black. He registered all his calculations and observations quickly, then turned to the two children. "What haven't you seen, Young Master?" He asked, a smirk plastered onto his face. Zexion sighed and shook his head.

"Xigbar, do you have the books?" He asked.

"Yes. The short stories, the biography, the dictionary and thesaurus, and the book about the Pride Lands." He listed them all, checking to see if they were with him. They were, and he smiled at Zexion. However the smile could also be considered a sneer, as the boy felt a slight twinge of fear towards the caretaker. "Shall we continue, Namine?" He suggested. Namine nodded in response to the boy's offer and took his hand. "Oh, let me show you the blue tulips! They're lovely and some of them are the exact same colour as your hair!" Zexion smiled and nodded, running with her to the patch and bending down to look at them. She noticed one of the purple tulips that was at such a dark shade, it could be considered black. She picked it and walked to Xigbar, smiling at him. "This one's as close as possible to your own hair colour." She said. He took it and bowed. "Thank you, Lady Namine." She then scurried back to Zexion and started up a new conversation. "Zexion, what is your father like?" The boy froze, a look on his face that would only come onto the face of someone much older than himself. She blinked twice and looked at him, waiting for an answer. "He is a nice man." He said simply. "How about yours?" He asked, his features relaxing a bit. Namine being the empathetic one she was, sensed that Zexion was lying, but did not press him due to the fact that if the caretaker were to hear them, Lord Vexen would surely find out. "Father is very sweet. He loves flowers just as much as I do!" She responded, in reply to his question.

"I see." Was all Zexion said. She pulled him into a hug and looked up at the sky.

"You should go; Father's meeting should be finished soon." He hugged her back.

"May I come back sometime?" He asked.

The girl shook her head. "I will come to you." She replied. He nodded and pulled her into another hug before departing with his caretaker, his blue rose tucked safely in his coat. He then realized that his neck was cold when he'd come, but when he turned around, the lady was gone. "I forgot to return her scarf…" He murmured. He dashed to the white rose patch, as an idea glowed in his head. He picked a dainty white rose and set her scarf in front of the door, the rose with it. He hoped Namine would understand what he meant by the rose. Running back to the caretaker, he began walking home. In front of his castle was a large, orange-headed man carrying a tomahawk. "Xigbar, I doubt one would spend two hours searching for books in a bookstore." He said, glaring at the man.

"What can I say? The young master wanted to read some." Xigbar responded with a grin.

"Zexion, is this true?" The man demanded.

"You have not been given any permission to call me by my first name, Lexaeus." The boy said.

"Forgive me, young master. But did you truly read?"

"Yes, I did." At that, Zexion strode past Lexaeus, books in hand, and returned to his study room. He opened the book about the Pride Lands titled: 'The Proud Pride Lands'. _How ironic that Namine Briarwood would turn out to be nothing like my other caretakers have told me. I suppose they cannot be trusted._ He thought.

As he studied the many hills, cliffs and caves of the Pride Lands, a knock was heard at his door. "Come in." He called in a monotone. His own father stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Zexion, how are you doing in your studies?" Lord Vexen asked his son. Zexion was intrigued, as his father had never cared for how he was doing in his studies. It was simply a "Good, good." if he did well, or a beating if he didn't. "Well, thank you, Father." The boy replied, bowing to his father politely. "I see you have bought some new books today."

"Yes, I have."

"What did you buy?" Zexion was now becoming rather worried, as his father _never_ took interest in what books he bought. "A new dictionary and thesaurus, a compilation of short stories, a book about the Pride Lands and a biography about yourself." He replied. The lord nodded, smiling at the boy. _What is going on? Is he amnesic or something? _Zexion wondered. "Um, is there anything you needed, Father?" He asked.

"I just wished to see you…and to speak with you." Zexion nodded and sat opposite the man. "Good news, I hope." He said.

"It could be good news, and could be bad news. It depends on how you take it."

"I see. Well then, tell me."

"You are to meet Namine Briarwood the coming Saturday, as her and her father are to come dine with us." It sounded more like an order than something his father was telling him, and Zexion sighed. "I will meet her." He said. Lord Vexen stood up.

"Good. And I trust you to treat them both with excellent respect." At that, the man left. Zexion immediately smiled. To see Namine again! But what if she tells her own father that they have already met? Would she? Would the dinner be canceled? He merely shook his head and returned to his desk, reading about the legend of Mufasa. 'When young Simba had been playing near a mountain, a large amount of hyenas came launching at him. Innocent Namine did not know what to do.' Zexion's eyes widened and he shook his head then looked. 'Innocent Simba did not know what to do.' He gave a sigh of relief, and wondered as to why he thought he saw Namine's name. _It must be lack of sleep…it _is_ late. _He thought, looking at the grandfather clock tick-tocking in his room. It was almost midnight. He walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into his pajamas. As he stared at his reflection in the mirror, he saw a smiling face over his shoulder. Turning around quickly, he realized that he was only imagining Namine's presence. _Sleep. That's what I need. _He then walked back into his room and climbed into bed, falling into a sleep full of dreams about a certain blonde girl.

"Namine are you still awake?" A tender voice called.

"Yes, Papa." A delicate one replied. A pink head peeked through the brown door that stood out from all the white walls and carpets. The man smiled and walked to his daughter, who lay in bed reading. "Namine, darling, this Saturday is a very important day." He said to her.

"Why, Papa?" She asked.

"You are to meet Lord Vexen and his son. We are invited to dine there." Lord Marluxia explained. The girl nodded and kissed her father's cheek. "Very well, Papa. I will do my best to impress them." She smiled at him and he handed her a white bundle.

"I found this in front of the door. This rose lay over it." He said. Namine looked at it to see that it was the scarf she had given Zexion. "Oh, I see. It must have flown out while the wind was strong." She murmured. The pink-haired lord nodded and kissed her head.

"You are growing so quickly. The years will pass and soon you will be a girl of sixteen, searching for a husband." A small tear trickled down his cheek, but it was gently wiped away by the girl's small finger. "Why are you crying, Papa?" She asked innocently.

"I'm just happy to see you alright." He said before standing up and bending down to kiss her head softly. "Papa, tell me a story." She requested, putting her book away.

"But you have a lovely story right with you." He smiled.

"It's nicer when you tell me one." She pressed.

"Oh, alright, my darling Nami." He sat down. "Which story would you like?"

"The one about the lord and lady who loved each other in secret!" Lord Marluxia chuckled at her eagerness and commenced to retell her the story. "Once upon a time, was a Lord. He was very lonely because no one liked him. He was only liked by his nice caretakers."

"Like Axel and Saix?" She asked.

"Yes, like them." He laughed. "Well, darling Namine, the Lord's parents were invited to a ball one day, and they decided to take him along. When he arrived, he saw a very pretty girl. She was dressed in a long, pretty pink dress. Like his hair. He walked to her and asked to her to dance. Unfortunately, he was pulled away from the girl by his parents. They told him that she was a commoner, and he could not marry her. The lovers were devastated. The two met in secret every week in the local flower gardens, and one day, the lord's caretaker discovered them. The caretaker liked the lord very much, and promised to keep the two lovers' meeting place a secret. One night, the lord had had enough, and he went to his parents and said: 'If I am not to marry her, then I am not to marry at all.' His parents realized that without someone to continue the family after him, there would be problems, so they accepted. The marriage occurred and the two lovers lived happily ever after."

Namine smiled at her father. "Thank you, Papa. Good night." He brought the covers over the girl and soon, she fell asleep. "Namine…I hope your own marriage will be of love." He murmured before walking out and closing the door quietly behind him.

A/N: Completed! Just so you guys know, the story idea was gotten from the movie: 'Spy Kids', so I don't own that. I will hand you guys over to MasterofHearts1313 now.

Read and Review! I would really like a comparison between this one and the previous one, so that we can improve~!

Oh, and a note: Many thanks to all the people who favourited this story and reviewed. Subscribers are also loved. ^.^

Love you all to death

~Evangelina Amaryllis


	4. Chapter 3

I have to say that I am pleased as punch with Evangelina Amaryllis's chapter. It held a very nice build, and it certainly focuses a bit more on Zexion than I had in the first chapter. She really is a great writer.

Anyways, I suppose it's not time for curtain call yet, so let's continue with another chapter.

Chapter 3

Zexion sighed as he was attended to by Xigbar. His bangs swayed as he looked over his shoulder at his father. "Do I honestly have to have new clothes for this dinner, father? It is not a season celebration or as if we were hosting the king."

"Yes, you do. Tonight is a very important night." Vexen folded his arms and nodded firmly. "Perhaps even more important than a dinner with the king himself."

"Unless the king had a daughter," Xigbar joked to himself, earning himself a smack over the head by a particularly large volume held by the lord. A few of the pins he was holding in his mouth dropped to the floor.

Zexion's eyebrow rose. "Unless the king had what?"

"Nevermind him, son." Vexen picked up the dropped pins and held them out to the acting tailor. "You know that he does not always realize when he should keep his mouth shut."

"I suppose he does not." Zexion flinched with realization. _Oh no. He has not mentioned that Namine and I have…_

"This includes speaking when he should be working." Vexen took hold of Xigbar's ear and wrenched his head sideways. "Stay focused!"

This caused Zexion to snap to attention, placing his hands sharply to his side. "Yes, father!"

"Not you." Vexen paused, looking between his son and his irresponsible servant. After a minute of internal calculations, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You know what? Just nevermind." He turned and walked towards the door. "Just make sure that Zexion is ready for dinner."

"No worries, Lord man." Xigbar simply waved the blond man off, focusing a needle on the hem of the younger boy's pants.

With that, the lord nodded and left. A long moment of silence hung in the room as Xigbar finished the hem at the end of Zexion's pant leg.

The lord-to-be hesitated for a moment, wringing one of his wrists wryly as though he were examining his hand. "Xigbar, you have not told my father about-"

"Don't worry about it kid. Your father knows nothing." Xigbar paused and took hold of the pins in his mouth. "At least, not about your meeting."

"What is that supposed to mean, Xigbar?" Zexion stared hard down at his acting tailor. "I know he is of great intelligence, but you have an awful sense of foreboding on that phrase."

Xigbar traced his fingers up the pant leg, removing the pins he found. "It's really not my call to say this, but I have heard rumors about the Briarwood family, which might be the reason why the Lord's so… hung up on this little soiree of his."

"Rumors." Zexion held a fist up to his chin, and tilted his head in curiosity. "What sorts of rumors. Do you mean about that Axel fellow?"

Freezing suddenly, Xigbar made sure to remove all the pins from his mouth before he swallowed and cleared his throat. "You could say that."

"I am not an idiot, Xigbar." Zexion glared. "I remember seeing that Axel fellow. Lexaeus took him straight on, and that Axel fellow had him strung up with his hair. His hair, Xigbar. Neither is that a conventional, let alone plausible, weapon nor is it an easy task to defeat Lexaeus at all. Let alone without any effort."

"Well, I don't really know anything about that." Xigbar shrugged. "I've heard this Axel guy swings a killer party. Really fun fireworks."

"Then what are the rumors about?" Zexion held out his arm for Xigbar to finish the sleeve. "If they are not about that odd Axel fellow, then what are they about?"

"Ah, now that's where it gets interesting. Xigbar chuckled lightly as he continued along the sleeve. "Well, you know I sometimes go into town to that fancy little bistro, right? Fancy little number just down past the- Ah, why do I even bother. You only go to town to see that book store."

Zexion's brow furrowed slightly. "The rumors, Xigbar."

"The rumors?" Xigbar blinked at Zexion a moment, before slapping his forehead and laughing. "Oh, right! The rumors!" He went back to tending Zexion's arm "Well, this lovely little waitress at the bistro told me, that the barkeep told her, that a shepherd told him, that the butcher's wife told him, that the fish merchant told her, that his wife heard from the-"

Rolling his eyes, Zexion sighed. "Would I get a faster answer from my father?"

"Probably not." Xigbar, having finished the sleeves, began working on finishing the trim. "Anyways, and this is a rumor that's been continuing on for quite a few years now, mind you, word on the street is that the Briarwood family isn't normal."

"Not normal?" Zexion's brow furrowed. "Namine seemed quite normal to me."

"Yeah? Well, the head cleric in one of the local villages swears that he has an ancient manuscript from long before manuscripts were even acknowledged as a common form of knowledge that tells the origin of the Briarwood family, which you know was here much longer than the Blackthorn estate."

"I know the history of the entire kingdom. I would think I knew that simple fact." Zexion paused a moment, though. "What does the manuscript say?"

"I don't know. That dumb cleric would never show me." Xigbar tapped his head a moment. "However, you and your dad may be a couple of brainiacs with your science, history, and all them fancy educations, but I hear that the Briarwoods are the opposite."

"Well, I realize that not everyone is as intelligent or well read as my father and I, but that simply seems rude to say about anyone, Xigbar."

"What? No!" Xigbar leaned in and held up the hair that hung around Zexion's ear. "Your dad and you both put stock in your facts and knowledge, whereas the Briarwoods are said to be a real magic estate."

Zexion gave the servant a look of disbelief. "Magic?"

Xigbar nodded. "Just think about it. It never snows around their castle. You can see that from here in the dead of winter. When it pours and storms everywhere else, it only sprinkles enough to keep their plants watered." He looked both ways slyly, which caught the boy's attention. "I even hear that the witch lives in that castle."

"The witch?" Zexion's eyes grew wide. The witch was rarely called by her title in the most serious of discussions and consultation, let alone in such a casual conversation. It was so terribly taboo to even mention her name that he knew not so much as a single letter of it. "Certainly you must mean as their prisoner in some cold dungeon. Someplace that is so distant from the outside world, so that she can not either to keep her from wreaking havoc on her own accord or granting the wishes of those with an evil heart."

"Eh, no. I mean lives in the castle." Xigbar stood up and laughed. "But you and I both know that that's the biggest lie ever, what with my knowledge of all the village's underbellies and your history know how. She's supposed to be living in some sort of cursed ruin in the forest or something like that."

"Yes. I suppose that is true." Zexion felt himself become unsteadied on his own feet. "However, supposedly, noone does know where she truly lives. Her location is not on any map."

Xigbar smiled impishly. "Who knows? The young Namine might even be the witch herself." He bit the thread and tucked the small tail back into the hem of Zexion's new coat jacket. "There, I think that looks pretty darn good, even if I do say so myself." He stood at full height and smiled broadly.

Zexion stood in his new black and white attire. It was not an uncommon design for the Blackthorn castle, where everything was black and white, fact or false. The design was surprisingly prim and exquisite, yet still had the proper youthfulness for a child. This was not holding Zexion's attention, though. "Xigbar, you can not be serious. How could Namine be the… the…"

"I don't know." Xigbar folded his hands behind his head and began walking out of the room. "Have fun at dinner." Just before he left, he turned and grinned at Zexion. "Try not to get turned into a frog."

Zexion crossed the room and sat in his regular chair for study. He held his chin as he leaned on his desk. "Namine… the witch?" He shook his head. "No. No, that can't be right."

He looked at his large bookshelf. As much as he and his father were possessed by the pursuit of scientific fact, one could not deny that folklore was still knowledge. He grabbed the only book of local folklore on his bookshelf. Storybooks were one thing, but folklore was based on truth at some point, and he had research to do.

…

Namine was purusing through her closet as Axel stood over her, in full clownish garb.

"You are really excited about tonight, huh, Lady Namine?" Axel smiled broadly. "I haven't seen you spend this much time in your closet for a while now."

The young lady-to-be paused as she held on to a light green dress. "Well, it is not as though father has taken me on any of his trips before. It is a new experience."

"Oh really?" Axel chuckled lightly. "You must remember that I took you to the Blackthorn castle not that long ago." He folded his arms. "And you seemed to have enjoyed spending time with him not even a week ago."

Namine flinched. "W-w-what do you m-mean, Axel?"

"Don't think I'm an idiot, my lady." Axel snaked his way through the closet and tapped Namine on the forehead. "Great Guardian ability: Third Eye!" A light eye shape glowed on Namine's forehead. "Even though I'm not always with you, I've always got an eye on you. I have to keep you safe, and I know young girls too well to expect them to stay in their rooms, when it's expected of them."

A light blush crossed Namine's face. "Y-you did not tell father, did you?"

"There weren't any problems, so I didn't see a reason why I should." Axel flipped backwards onto his hands. "I'm here to protect you, not to be a stool pigeon."

"Oh." Namine placed the dress back on the hanging rack and bowed her head. "Thank you."

"It's a great guardian's duty." Axel performed a high hand spring and grabbed a dress from the top shelf. The dress was mostly white with pink gossamer strewn upon it from place to place. It did look like it was meant for a girl just a couple of years older than the lady-to-be. He smiled as he offered it to her. "I think this would look good for the evening."

"Mm-hm." Namine took the dress and looked at it. "Axel, why is there such sudden interest in the Blackthorns? You took me there, and now father and I are going to supper there."

"There are plenty of things that are interesting at Blackthorn castle." Axel leapt over Namine and stood by the door's opening, waiting for the girl to change. "Tell me, have you ever heard of such a thing as a black rose."

"I have heard that they surround the Blackthorn castle." Namine tapped her fingers together self-consciously. "Supposedly all the roses turned black when the last Lady died." She turned to look at Axel. "Do you know anything about the late Lady?"

"I know lots of things, my dear Namine." Axel pushed against his mask up a bit. "It's one of my duties as a Great Guardian." He paused in thought. "The late Lady Blackthorn was a gentle lady, if I remember. She was a little territorial, though, and it's said that she hovered over Zexion constantly. Supposedly, she died from illness, but it was rather her aggravating her illness by continuing to follow her son and husband."

Namine gasped. "What? Is that true? Did Lord Vexen not take heed of her health?"

"Oh, he did." Axel nodded sternly. "However, as kind and caring as she was, Lady Blackthorn was a very headstrong and stubborn woman." He tapped his cheek in thought. "She simply died from strain. It was nothing too special." He held his chin. "However, I have heard many rumors about Blackthorn castle."

"What sorts of rumors, Axel?" Namine walked towards the closet's opening. "Is the castle protected by some sort of monster? Is there a curse that made the roses black? Is Zexion himself cursed?"

"I don't know." Axel smirked and shrugged. "But I have heard that their chefs make crème brulee that even the king's chefs could never dream of accomplishing!"

"What?" Namine paused her step and looked up at Axel. After a moment, she giggled. "Oh, Axel, sometimes it seems that all you care about is food."

"I care about many things." Axel smiled down at the blond girl. "But even a Great Guardian needs his energy."

Namine continued to giggle at the thought of Axel eating his 'famous Blackthorn crème brulee'. As she was laughing, though, her father entered the room. "Well, it certainly sounds like something is feeling well."

"You know your daughter is safe with me, my Lord." Axel bowed, a smile spreading across his face. "Besides, I am here to entertain my Lady as much as to keep her safe."

"If only you took more things seriously." Lord Marluxia sighed softly. "Oh well. I should be thankful that you at least take proper care of my daughter."

"It is my duty." Axel's body stretched as he snaked around Namine. "Who better to leave your child with?"

"For protection, I would have to agree that you are perhaps the greatest, Axel." A cleric walked into the room, dressed in blue and white robes. A blue iron mask covered his entire face like a knight's helmet. He carried a staff with a large crescent moon on one end. "For influence, however, you have to be the poorest example."

"Oh, lighten up, will you, Saix?" Axel hopped his way over by the cleric. "With as much power as you have, there's no harm in a little fun."

"With as much power as we have, we need to take great care." Saix looked at his staff as silver, glowing clockwork parts began to show up. "Are you prepared, Lord Marluxia?"

"I am most properly prepared, Saix." Lord Marluxia touched the rose-shaped clasp that kept his cape upon his shoulders. He smiled warmly. "Are you ready, my daughter?"

"Yes, father." Namine twirled in his white and pink dress. "What do you think?"

"You look absolutely ravishing, my dear." Lord Marluxia turned to the clerical Saix. "We are ready to go."

"There is still time to be had. Punctuality means being neither late nor too early." Saix snapped his fingers, and the clockwork parts disappeared from his staff. "I will have Xaldin prepare your carriage, nevertheless."

"Good, good." Lord Marluxia tightened one of his gloves. "We will leave by the toll of the next hour."

Namine smiled. And _I will get to see Zexion again._

…

As mid afternoon approached, Zexion was pacing the grand corridor of the Blackthorn castle. He was staring at his hand, still remembering how warm it felt when Namine had touched it_. No. No. Like my father said, Xigbar never does know when to keep his mouth shut_. He smiled a small, gentle smile. _Namine will be here soon, and-_

"Zexion! There you are!" Lord Vexen, dressed in his noblest black robes with white trim, stomped up to the boy. "What are you doing up here? Lord Marluxia and his daughter will be here any minute."

"Oh, yes, father." Zexion stood straightly. "I was simply… thinking."

"I can not believe that I am going to say this, but you can think later." Lord Vexen took hold of the boy's arm and began pulling him down the hall. "Now come along. It would be most improper to leave our guests waiting at the door, when they come."

"Yes. Yes. I am coming, father." Zexion kept good pace with the lord.

"Aeleus! Dyme!" Lord Vexen cupped his mouth as he shouted. "Where are you two?"

"Is Aeleus not waiting by the door father?" Zexion was able to pull his hand out of his father's distracted grip.

Lord Vexen continued in silence until they were in the castle's foyer. He looked over himself, and smoothed his robes every here and there. He leaned down towards Zexion. "Now, be sure to be on good behavior. I want this to be a good impression."

"Yes, father." Zexion stood beside his father, keeping his hands to his side, staring at the door."

Not even a moment later, Xigbar popped through a small window that hung over the door. "Hey! That Briarwood guy's here, Lord man."

"Well?" Vexen furrowed his brow. "Let him in."

"All right, Lord man." Xigbar disappeared back through the window, and soon after the castle doors began to open slowly.

Zexion stood patiently by his father as the doors opened. The first one to walk through the door was a taller man with thick sideburns. He was armed with two spears and clad in armor, very much like Aeleus when he acted as Sir Lexaeus. Long strands of hair draped around the man's face and head, giving him a somewhat savage look.

The man's appearance slightly frightened the young lord-to-be. _What is the meaning of this? Who is this fellow? I thought Xigbar said that-_His thoughts were interrupted as the man stepped aside and waved in Lord Marluxia and Namine. _Oh, of course. I should have realized that the lord would still travel with an escort._

Nevertheless, something else caught the young boy's eyes, and it wasn't Namine's dress. Rather, it was her shadow. It wasn't where a shadow should have been. At least, not where the light should have dictated a shadow to be.

A sudden stomp on the foot caused the boy to flinch. He cast his gaze up at his father, and a quick glance from his father gave him a fair idea of what he should be doing. He bowed politely.

Vexen bowed as well. "Welcome, my good lord and young lady. It is an honor to have you."

"Oh, please. The pleasure is all mine." Lord Marluxia gave a sweeping bow with great grandeur. "Why, I bet that not even the king has had the pleasure to be in the famed Blackthorn castle."

"The king has not had the pleasure of being to the Briarwood castle, either," Lord Vexen joked as he stood up. "Nevertheless, it is good to have you."

"As it is good to have dinner." Lord Marluxia let his cape wave in the wind caused by the closing doors. "Shall we, then?"

"Of course! That is why I called you here." Lord Vexen clapped his hands together. "Lexaeus, lead our guests to the dining quarters."

The knight nodded from his where he stood near the door. He moved to lead, but the man with thick sideburns stood against him. They sized up each other a moment.

Lord Marluxia shook his head. "Xaldin, let Sir Lexaeus do his job."

Xaldin looked back at the lord a moment. He turned back to Lexaeus and nodded, letting the knight take the lead. Nevertheless, he made sure to stand between the auburn-haired man and the pink-haired lord.

The six people walked through the halls until they came to a large room with a table. A large goose sat in the middle of the table surrounded by several rich dishes. Plates with small salads and bowls of soup sat at each place.

The two lords sat at the head of each table, and their children sat to their right hand sides. The two soldiers stood at the side of their lords.

"As you see, we are entirely willing to accommodate here." Lord Vexen held up his goblet. "If there is anything not to your liking, I will personally be sure to address my chefs." He turned to a lax Dyme who was leaning against the wall. "We also have music, if you like it with your dinner."

"Music is quite pleasant to eat to, Lord Vexen." Lord Marluxia held his fork delicately as he ate his salad. "Only if it is gentle, music, though. I am not a great fan of eating whilst festive music is playing. Throws off my digestion entirely."

"Of course." Lord Vexen nodded to Dyme. This action signaled the quiet musician to start playing his mandolin. It was slow music, but a light, happy tune, no mistaking.

The meal went on quietly, with only the background mandolin breaking the silence. Namine blushed whenever she looked up at Zexion. It was quite different meeting him under her father's gaze.

Zexion watched the shadows quietly. He couldn't help himself but notice that Namine's shadow seemed to occasionally steal a leaf of lettuce or a scrap of meat from her plate. Lord Marluxia's shadow also appeared strange. Though the pink-haired lord was known for carrying a scythe, he had no weapon on him; yet his shadow still held a peculiar weapon. _That just is simply not natural._

The black-haired boy flinched when he felt something touch his leg. He looked around the table only to see his father giving him a scolding look. He realized that it was the older man had kicked him in the shin. He turned to Namine and cleared his throat. "Your dress looks quite lovely, Lady Namine."

The blond girl blushed. "Thank you." She placed her silverware on her plate and squirmed in hesitation. "You look quite handsome, as well."

Suddenly, Zexion couldn't ignore as Lord Marluxia's shadow smacked Namine's shadow with his weapon. Several spikes of hair rose on the shadow's head, making it look a lot like a different figure.

"Zexion! Stop staring. It is undignified!" Lord Vexen pointed his knife at the boy to scold him.

"Of course. My apologies, father." Zexion bowed his head towards Namine. "My apologies, Lady Namine."

"It is all right." Namine looked away from Zexion, blushing harder. "I realize that Axel can be quite a distraction."

Lord Marluxia cleared his throat. "What my daughter means to say is that we do not travel anywhere without our personal guardians." He placed his silverware down and held his arms out fraternally to Lord Vexen. "I do hope you will accept my apologies on the matter."

"Of course! There is nothing to apologize for." Lord Vexen shrugged nobly. "There is no fault in keeping yourself protected and safe." He looked at the shadows. "And there has been no harm done as of yet."

"I assure you that they are harmless." Lord Marluxia cleared his throat. "Namine, I believe that there is something that you wanted to say."

"Uh… oh… um…" Namine looked shyly over at Zexion. "I do apologize about your mother's demise. She sounded like a lovely woman."

The two lords nearly jumped out of their chairs, as Namine's shadow palmed his face, and Dyme plucked several wrong notes simultaneously.

Lord Marluxia choked a moment before swallowing roughly. "That is not what I meant, exactly."

"Oh no. It is quite fine." Lord Vexen rubbed his own throat, clearing it. "I will admit that I miss my wife, but I am afraid Zexion does not have quite that good a memory of her."

"The same goes for my daughter and her mother." Lord Marluxia held his goblet up. "But let us not dwell on the past. Let us look forward to the future!" He looked between Namine and Zexion.

"Indeed." Lord vexen held up his own goblet. "To the future!"

The two children looked at their fathers."

Lord Marluxia palced a hand over his mouth. "You did not tell Zexion?"

"Well, you obviously have not told your own daughter." Lord Vexen frowned.

"Tell us what?" Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me this is not a betrothal celebration."

Namine pursed her lips at this comment and blushed profusely. It would not have been a bad idea, though.

"Oh no, nothing of that sort." Lord Vexen nodded at the two children. "We just simply think that you two need to… spend more time around someone your own age."

"So Lord Vexen and I have decided that you will visit one another during holidays from your studies. You will come here during summer holiday, Namine, whilst young Zexion will come to our castle during winter holiday."

Vexen stood and held his goblet high. "A toast that this will lead to better relations between Briarwood and Blackthorn."

"I second that motion." Lord Marluxia stood and clacked his goblet against Lord Vexen's.

The two children looked at each other, both blushing slightly, only being able to imagine what the upcoming years would be like.

…

Okay, author's notes? Only one big one. Now, Dyme is obviously supposed to be Demyx, and I'm sure as soon as KH3 comes out, there are going to be individual's who get on this story's case for using the incorrect somebody name for Demyx. All I'm going to say is that seemed the most logical name at the time. It was either that or Edym.

Anyways, I'm happy to hand you over to my wonderful friend and partner, Evangelina Amaryllis for our next chapter.

Please, enjoy and review.

MasterofHearts1313


	5. Chapter 4

Evangelina Amaryllis: -hides behind masterofhearts1313- don't stab me! –pouty- aaaanyway

-comes out- The last chapter was so awesome! The shadows idea was my favourite! PLEASE give comparisons for us! :D Many thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapters! Lina-Chan is happy! Now, it's time for MY chapter (-insert cheering just because I'm awesome-)

Oh, and a shout out to Dmaixe, who left me such nice reviews that I will reply to SOON!

And yeah, I'm a bad cookie because I haven't updated. BUT GUUUUYS! If this was MOH1313's, it'd be EVEN LATER! (Pshhhh, my lame excuses) Anyway, I made this chapter as long as I can so PUH-LEAZE appreciate it. (It's not like my cookie ninja pirates won't come after you or anything.)

Chapter 4

"Father, where will Zexion sleep when he comes this time? I think we're too old to share beds again." Naminé said innocently to her father. She was now a girl of nine years, and her father and Lord Vexen were meeting more often than she'd anticipated. "Perhaps we could have another bed brought to your room." He suggested, kissing her head. "You're growing up so quickly. I simply refuse to believe that it has been a whole two years since you met Zexion blackthorn."

"His birthday is next month. Wouldn't it be nice were we to throw him a party?" She suggested calmly. She was always calm, and Lea was smirking from the doorway. Naminé having a sixth sense knew he was there, but her father would be startled immensely should he turn around. "We'll see, darling Naminé." He murmured as he stood up.

"What a great idea, Lady Naminé! I'll get to planning!" Lea said loudly, smirking as Lord Marluxia jumped slightly. "Thank you, Axel! And I'll go with you tomorrow to buy him a present! We must remember that he is turning 11, so we should buy a gift suitable for an 11 year-old!" The 'Great Guardian' nodded in agreement and walked away after bowing ever so slightly. "That caretaker of yours will be the end of me, Naminé." The lord said. This caused Naminé to giggle. "Father, may I go visit Zexion?"

"On the morrow, you may. Now you must return to your studies."

"May I remind you that you're the one who stopped me in the first place?" She said, lifting a finger like she was some sort of genius. He chuckled and let her be. "Take care of yourself, Father." She called out. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

"That angel…so much like her mother, yet so much like me…" He murmured as he walked back to his study, waiting for Isa to come complain of Lea's mischief.

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZN

Zexion sighed as he packed his things once more. "11 in a little over a month…I suppose Naminé has forgotten…why would she be troubled with my 11th? She said that my 10th was important because 10 is an important year of my life, and 9th was the last year I'll have as a child, but what would be so important about 11?" He set his underclothes at the bottom of the bag, and his scarves and hats at the top. He noticed something to be missing and growled under his breath. "Xigbar! Lexaeus! Come here immediately, the both of you!" He called out. The two came, Xigbar slouching slightly and Lexaeus looking tall and proud. "You bellowed?" Xigbar said, smirking. "Where is the white, flower-shaped brooch Naminé got me for my last birthday?" He asked angrily. Xigbar shrugged. "I dunno, ask Lord Man." The blue-haired boy turned to Lexaeus. "My brooch."

"I believe I saw Lord Vexen holding it while in his study a couple of hours ago." He replied politely. "Thank you!" Zexion practically yelled as he ran out of his room to his father's study. The doors were large and wooden, with silver marks on it. The wood was black, to suit the silver lining. He knocked slowly, three times as he'd been instructed. "Enter." Called out a voice. He opened the large door and walked in. He didn't dare step any closer to the desk, though. "Father, might you have my brooch? Lexaeus said you had it a couple of hours ago." He asked politely and quietly. His father hated noise, especially when in his study. "Ah, yes, here you go. I wanted to see how much it would be worth, that's all." The man held out the golden brooch and Zexion rushed to take it. "Father, you cannot possibly be planning on selling it!" Zexion was half-enraged at his father. "No, no, I was just wondering how much Naminé Briarwood would spend on you. Go, I have work to do and I cannot be bothered by your petty inquisitions." Zexion sighed. "Excuse me." He bowed and walked out, then arrived in his room to find Braig and Elaeus in his room. "What are you still doing here?" He demanded.

"You didn't allow us to leave, and thus, we must stay until ordered to leave." Lexaeus said.

"What he said, but without the big words." Xigbar said.

"Then you are excused. Go." The young lord-to-be ordered. They bowed – Xigbar's not really being a bow – and left the room. "Naminé...Thank you for being my only friend…" He murmured as he remembered how many rumors he had heard while in town.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"_I heard, Zexion himself is cursed!" whispered a girl to her friend. _

"_Well, I was told that the roses turned black after Lord Vexen ordered the witch to turn them black!" Her friend replied. Zexion kept his head low as he held back his tears. "Lexaeus, why don't I have any friends?" He asked quietly._

"_Because you are of a much higher status than them. Only cowards would speak of a lord-to-be in such a fashion. They are merely jealous." Lexaeus replied. Zexion had taken hold of his hand and was lead into the bookstore; A small building with glass walls. The shelves were lined with books of all sizes and styles. "I wonder what Naminé Briarwood is like." He wondered aloud. Lexaeus sighed. "No, Young Lord. You cannot meet her. Her guardian takes no care of her, but rather lets her do as she wishes. I, for one, disapprove of him highly."_

"_I see. What about her father? Lord Marluxia; surely he is a friend of Father." Zexion looked up at his caretaker with large, round, blue eyes. "They know each other only for business. Nothing more. Now, you may begin reading as it will be dark soon." The caretaker handed the boy some storybooks, which were finished in what could be considered a very small amount of time for a boy his age. 5 years old and finishing storybooks at his speed; that caused rumors to go around that he could sense what was in the book, and didn't have to read the words. "Naminé Briarwood…I wish I could meet her someday; she must be a very nice girl." He murmured as he read another set of books._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Zexion was brought out of his trance by a knock on the door. "Come in." He called out. His father walked in. "Naminé Briarwood is visiting tomorrow." He informed. "As always, be on your best behavior. Do not dare to remind her of your birthday, do you understand?" The boy nodded. "I understand, Father."

"Good, now finish your studies."

"I already did, Father. I am packing my things for my coming stay at the Briarwood's." He said.

"Then do that." He ordered before walking out. Zexion sighed as he remembered how nice Naminé was to him when he was pushed into her garden by Braig. She welcomed him like no one had ever done before. Her heart had appeared as pure as light itself. She saw him for who he was, rather than who he was rumored to be. She ignored what people said about the castle being cursed, because of the black roses. He wanted her to stay by his side forever, and prayed that their parents were planning on having them married. Of course, he would prefer proposing to Naminé himself.

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ 

"Good morning, Xigbar!" Naminé exclaimed as she smiled at the caretaker. "I've brought Saïx today, as Axel is on his day off." She introduced her 'Great Guardian' who towered over her like a tall tower. It was like her family was surrounded by ironic occurrences. It also seemed this way with Zexion's family. She was lead by the two guardians to Zexion's room. Xigbar knocked twice, as should be for a young master. He was told that when knocking on the lord's door, he would knock thrice. On the young lord's door, twice; and on anyone else's other than a special guest – like Naminé – once. It showed the amount of respect someone got. "Come in." He called out, his voice only a little deeper than when he and Naminé had first met. Xigbar opened the door and Naminé ran in to hug Zexion. He smiled and hugged back, giving Xigbar a look that ordered him to go. He and Saïx left, leaving the two children together. "I've missed you more than you could ever imagine, Zexion!" She exclaimed, giggling. Zexion led her to her usual seat, his bed. A grin was plastered on his face. "And I've missed you, Naminé." Her shadow poked her somehow, but he paid no heed. This happened often, and he'd grown used to it. He recalled their first evening together.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

_Zexion heard two knocks at the door. "Come in." He called out, standing in his "good" clothes. The door opened slowly, and it revealed Lexaeus, and an angel standing beside him. Zexion had to blink twice before realizing that the angel was Naminé. "U-um…Good evening, l-lord Zexion." She stammered. Her father had probably ordered her to behave. He shooed Lexaeus out of the room, and Naminé stood there, blushing. He stepped closer to her, which caused her to jump a little. "You can relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I didn't hurt you in the garden, did I?" He pulled her into a hug and she relaxed, smiling sweetly. "Thank you, lord Zexion." She murmured._

"_Just call me Zexion. You wouldn't like me to keep on calling you Lady Naminé like your caretakers, now would you?" She giggled at this and he couldn't help but smile. _

"_What would you like to do?" She asked him._

"_Anything. You are the guest."_

"_Shall we dance?" Their cheeks turned slightly red, but Zexion summoned Demyx._

"_What kind of dance?" He asked a little nervously; he had no clue how to dance. He jumped a little as he saw her shadow lean in and whisper something into her ear. He was sure he wasn't hallucinating, as Demyx had backed away slightly. "A waltz would be nice." She replied, eyes on her feet. So she didn't like her shadow. He confirmed this to himself and sighed. "Demyx. A waltz, if you please." The blond played a soft waltz, to which the children danced. Zexion stepped on her feet more than twice, and by the time they had finished, Naminé had a sore foot, Zexion had a red face, and he had apologized over seventeen times. The blue-haired boy dismissed Demyx and they sat down on his bed. "You can learn." She said, smiling at him. She stood up again and he took her hand. He couldn't believe a girl two years younger than him was teaching him the waltz. "One step forward, one step back." She said softly. Soon, Zexion was a full-fledged waltzer. He thanked her and they rested on his bed, both smiling like they had just been dancing, which they had._

_-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,_

Zexion was snapped out of his trance as Naminé pulled him backwards onto the bed. "Wake up!" She exclaimed, pouting. He chuckled and pulled her down with him, kissing her head.

"And if I refuse?" He asked, smirking.

"Well then, I will leave." He jumped up and pulled her onto his lap, swift as a ninja.

"I'm awake!" He exclaimed. She giggled and rested her head on his chest. He was slightly upset that Naminé hadn't said anything about his upcoming birthday, but said nothing, as ordered by his father. He had only just noticed her clothes. She was wearing a white dress that reached slightly below her knees, and underneath were long, white stockings and white slippers. A white angel.

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

Naminé smiled as Zexion held her in his arms. She felt safe and warm, as compared to her shyness on their first meeting; or second. She felt his lips on her head gently, and smiled. They were disturbed, however, by a knock on the door. Naminé pouted, but climbed off of his lap, sitting daintily on his bed in case it was her father. Zexion stood up and called for the person to come in. It was lord Vexen. Naminé immediately stood up and bobbed a curtsy. He smiled at her and bowed. "A pleasure to see you again, Naminé. I hope you don't mind that your father requested that I supervise you and Zexion's meetings. It's just for today, I assure you." She nodded, incapable of saying otherwise. He sat at Zexion's desk, and began reading a novel. She smiled at Zexion. "Lady Naminé, are you hungry? Perhaps you have not eaten." He spoke formally, and she knew it was because of his father. "Thank you kindly, lord Zexion, but I have eaten. Perhaps if you are hungry, I could eat with you." He shook his head, smiling ever so slightly. "It is truly unnecessary." He looked out the window. "I hope it does not rain today, it would ruin this lovely day."

"Yes. The sun is shining, but the clouds are threatening to cover it."

"I do not believe the clouds can cover the sun I see before me." He directed a charming smile towards her and she blushed, keeping her eyes on her knees. They had planned this before, knowing full well that marriage was what their fathers intended. "Thank you very much, lord Zexion…" Vexen was grinning from behind the book, pleased to see that there was a romantic relationship starting already. The trees shook in the distance as the wind blew softly. Birds sang far from the estate. Zexion truly felt lonely whenever he noticed this. The blonde noticed his sad eyes and held his hand. "Would you like to go to the garden?" She asked quietly. He looked down at her in surprise. "If you would like to, then I see no reason as to why we cannot go." She nodded and stood up. Vexen stood as well, followed by Zexion. The two children walked together outside, led by Xigbar. He left them alone, and Naminé knelt in front of a patch of black roses. "They're pretty…if you look at them someway…" She murmured.

"What do you mean?" Zexion asked, genuinely curious. He had never seen the black roses as pretty; just depressing. "They have a fragile nature. If I were to try and pick this one rose, all its petals would fall and fly far, far away." She explained with her eyes slightly misty.

"I see what you mean, Lady Naminé." He whispered. The petals danced in the wind, and the blonde girl jumped slightly when one flower's petals flew off of it and blew around her and Zexion. She fell backwards into his arms, and they both blushed. "A-are you alright?" He asked, helping her up. She nodded. "Thank you, m' lord…" He smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"No thanks required, m' lady." The clock near them struck six in the evening, and Naminé pulled back from the hug. "It is getting quite late, lord Zexion." She said.

"Yes. Allow me to escort you to your home." He suggested, smiling as best he could.

"Oh, it's really quite alright. You may if you'd like to, however." She then turned to Vexen. "Thank you for having me, Lord Vexen." She bobbed another curtsy and he bowed.

"Thank you for coming, Naminé." She was escorted to the door by the two lords, and soon, her 'Great Guardian' came to her. "I trust you are ready to go, m' lady?" He said. She nodded then jumped slightly as she remembered. "Oh, my brooch!" Her hand flew to her chest at where the white rose should have been. Immediately, all the guards were searching for the missing brooch. Vexen handed it to Zexion without anyone noticing, and the blue-haired boy looked at the girl. She was almost in tears, as distressed as she was. He walked to her and knelt forward, clipping her brooch back into its place. Her eyes had widened as she believed him to be poking his head into her chest for no reason. She then saw the brooch and flew into his arms. "My hero!" She exclaimed.

"It was truly no problem, Lady Naminé." He said, holding her close. Zexion was secretly angry at his father; had Naminé cried, he would certainly have given him some lip – after Naminé left, of course.

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

Naminé was led by Zexion to her home, with Saïx as their caretaker. He told her about how his father had taken the brooch, but she only giggled and said that she had known all along. "It was plainly obvious. I saw something shining in his hand, then I saw it in yours, then you give me the brooch." Zexion made her promise not to tell anyone about this, and Saïx said that it was none of his business what tricks they play. "So, when's Axel coming back from his relaxation time?" Zexion asked. He quite missed the red-head.

"The day after tomorrow. I am a little worried. This is the first time in a very long time that he has requested to leave the castle. All his relaxation times were in the castle." She looked at Saïx, hoping for him to tell her what was really going on, but he knew that he wouldn't. "Lady Naminé, it is best that you do not ask your father, otherwise he will think that you have been being told things by your other guards, like Xion. The new one is truly unnerving." He advised.

"I dislike Xion, too. She seems to dislike the way I dress. She wants me to wear black, purple, red and green." Naminé said, not wanting to say that she 'hated' the girl.

"Horrid colours to be worn by a Lady. Black and purple are mourning colours, while red and green are only to be worn during the Christmas season." Saïx said.

"I think anything would look good on Naminé, but you're right about when they should be worn, Saïx." Zexion said. Naminé blushed a little, and Saïx smiled to himself. He was being told that he was right by a lord. That was like a promotion to him. "I don't understand why father brought her."

"He seems to believe that you need to spend more time around women, otherwise you will grow up a ladette."

"Oh, what an awful thought!" She pouted, but smiled again when Zexion held her hand. They were in front of the Briarwood estate. "Farewell, Naminé." He said quietly.

"Farewell, Zexion. See you soon." He smiled and pulled her in for a hug, before releasing her and letting her walk inside with her guardian. "Lucky Naminé; not a trouble except that her guardian is out of the castle." He turned around and began walking down the road, but was stopped by Saïx, who ran to his side. "It is not good to walk alone, m' lord." He said. Zexion smiled. "You know Naminé well, do you not?"

"I do and I don't." He responded. "Naminé has grown up by my side, and yet, there are so many things to learn about her. Some of which her father has yet to learn as well. She is a fragile one, always believing in the good and not the bad. I truly wish she would be more careful, otherwise bad things could happen to her. I truly hope she will learn to recognize the evils of this world soon enough, before it is too late." Zexion understood what Saïx meant. He had heard many rumors about the evils in the world, the worst being the witch. He made a mental note to himself to strangle Xigbar for tricking him about the witch living with Naminé, or Naminé herself being the witch. "Saïx, do you know anything about Naminé and Lord Marluxia's shadows?" He blurted out before he could stop himself. Saïx stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. "I will tell you if you promise me that you won't let anyone know that I have told you."

"Of course." Zexion said.

"Their shadows are their caretakers. More so than Axel and myself; we take care of them by keeping those who mean them harm away from them. The shadows stop them doing things that would be harmful to them. One's greatest enemy is oneself." Saïx explained. "The shadows can speak to them, and not be heard by others. However, they can be seen by a select few; those who are dear to them, and those who have been granted that ability. I know of your first meeting with Naminé in the garden, and I assure you, you were capable of seeing the shadow because you are dear to her. Take care of her, lord Zexion; for her, for her father and for us caretakers."

"But on our fir- I mean second meeting, when she suggested that we dance, her shadow told her which dance to do. How does which dance she does stop her doing something harmful to herself?" The blue-haired boy asked.

"It is quite simple. If Naminé had chosen a dance such as the salsa; an upbeat one, she would have appeared to you as an over-confident girl, would she not?" Zexion couldn't help but agree. "And if she had chosen to dance to a slow song, she would have appeared to be an overly shy girl to you, would she not?" Zexion, again, couldn't help but agree with the caretaker. "The waltz helped the both of you. You learned how to dance it, and she didn't look too shy or too confident. Lord Zexion, everything has a reason, whether you know it or not. Lady Naminé has so much to learn, and yet she knows so much already. She knows how to dance, she knows how to love, and she is the only person in the entire Briarwood family to never hate a soul." Saïx stopped talking and unsheathed his sword when he heard a rustle in the bushes. He looked around with eyes that saw beyond the horizon. "Relax! It's just me!" Axel said, popping out. Saïx closed his eyes, exasperated. "Why must you lurk around, Axel?"

"Because it's fun. I also have a message I need you to deliver to the castle." Axel handed Saïx a note and leant forward, whispering something into the other guardian's ear. Saïx growled and pushed Axel away. "Tell him we're not interested." From behind the helmet, the guardian's cheeks were flaming. Axel smirked and walked off, waving. "Bye, Lord Zexion." He called out.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing except that a so-called friend of Axel's seems to think Naminé would be interested in marrying a woman." Zexion burst out laughing.

"But Naminé is going to marry me!" He clasped his hands over his mouth, but realized it was too late. Saïx chuckled. "Worry not, m' lord. I will not tell anyone of your plans to marry Lady Naminé. A fine idea, though. You would make a very suitable consort." They arrived at the Blackthorn estate and Saïx smiled. "Take care, m' lord. Farewell." He bowed and walked away. Zexion now understood why Saïx considered his work so important. It was because he considered Naminé a daughter, but did not consider himself her father. He walked into his room and sat down. "My birthday is in winter, when all the plants die because of hail and snow; yet, Naminé's birthday is in spring, when all the plants and flowers are blooming. Perhaps that means something…" He shook his head. "No, it doesn't mean anything. I was born in winter, and she was born in spring. Just as anybody could be born in autumn or summer." But he couldn't help but wonder if how spring and winter clash is how he and Naminé will clash.

NZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZ

Naminé brought out her diary and smiled as she began writing in it. She loved to write and describe her day. The diary was brown leather-back, and the cover had pink flowers on it. She opened it and recorded her day:

_Dear diary,_

_I had a lot of fun today with Zexion. He is such a nice boy! Papa and I are going shopping for a present on the morrow, so I'm so very excited! Zexion is like the big brother I have always wanted, but my papa and his papa seem to want us to get married! I wouldn't mind, though. Some children say that they will marry their brothers or sisters, so why can't I marry Zexion? Oh, I feel so silly thinking about it! Saïx took him home. Axel can be a fun guardian, but Saïx is the best. He does his job, but always manages to make me smile. I wonder what Axel's doing away from home. He has been away for almost a week. Perhaps I will find out when he returns; Axel tells me everything. I still don't know which dress I should wear for Zexion's surprise birthday party! I am considering buying a whole new one for the event! I think I'll wear a blue one, like his hair! He seems to want to cut his fringe away, but I refuse to let him! If he wants to stay my friend, he's going to have to keep his fringe as it is! I love it when he laughs and smiles, and when he complimented me today, I was really happy! I felt like Papa, Axel and Saïx aren't the only ones who like me. Mama is still around, but we just can't see her. Whenever Papa is upset about it, I tell him that just because we can't see her; it does not mean that she cannot see us. He smiles and hugs me, then tells me a story. Well, I suppose it is time for me to continue with my studies. _

_-Naminé._

She closed the book and sighed, relaxing in her chair. Writing down her thoughts always made room for other ideas. She picked up her white brooch and smiled. "My hero…" She repeated. It had a nice ring to it, and she decided to tease Zexion with that title. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" She called out. Her father peeked in and smiled at her, then walked in. "Good evening, Naminé. I trust you had a good time with Zexion?" She nodded in response, and he sat on the chair with her.

"Why did you want Lord Vexen to supervise our meetings? Is something wrong?" She asked. Marluxia sighed and ran his fingers through his pink locks. "Naminé, do you know why our shadows come with us?"

"To protect us from ourselves; Axel told me." She said innocently.

"Yes, well there is another purpose. Our shadows warn us of danger in someone nearby. My shadow has informed me of danger and I fear it may be from the Blackthorn estate."

"No! Papa that cannot be true! Lord Zexion and Lord Vexen cannot mean us any harm!"

"Not them, my dear. I mean his caretakers."

"Lexaeus and Xigbar?"

"Precisely; Xigbar seems to care nothing for the lives of Lord Vexen and his son. He isn't even like Axel, who watches you from a distance. As for Lexaeus, his silence worries me; like he knows too much."

"Papa, I will be careful, and I shan't tell Lord Zexion anything until further notice, but please do not make me stay away from them!"

"I won't, my dear Naminé. But be careful." He stood up. "Continue with your studies. I will be here later tonight to tuck you in." Walking out, he smiled at her and she slumped in her chair, something she very rarely did. Xion walked in without knocking, which angered Naminé. Even her own father knocked! "Xion, get out and knock before you come in." She ordered. The black haired girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, well, your boyfriend's downstairs. Says he wants to talk to you about something important." Naminé frowned and followed Xion out, locking the door behind her. Zexion stood in his coat and smiled as he saw Naminé. "Naminé, I know you may be bored of seeing me, but-"He was interrupted by Naminé, who pulled him into a hug.

"I will never get bored of seeing you." She smiled. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes. I would like to know if you and your father would like to accompany us for a walk in the park. The weather is supposed to be nice tomorrow."

She nodded happily. "I accept! Come; let us go to my father together!" She leant forward and whispered into his ear. "And I could also complain about the new worker." Zexion chuckled and they both made their way to her father's study. She knocked normally, and they heard a calm: "Enter." They walked in and he smiled as he saw Naminé and Zexion standing side by side.

"Papa, Zexion and his father have been so kind as to ask us to accompany them for a walk in the park tomorrow." She said.

"I see no reason why not. Zexion, tell your father that we would love to join you." Zexion bowed, grinning. "Thank you, sir."

"And Papa?" She said.

"Yes, Naminé?"

"Xion has been being rude to several people. Zexion has she done anything uncouth to you?"

"I hate to speak of others, but she has. She has called me a 'loner, loser, failure, mistake, stalker' and 'emo.' I truly do not mind, though. I hear all this in town." Naminé, though, did not take this lightly, nor did her father. "I will arrange for her to leave as soon as possible. Forgive me, Zexion, and Naminé." He said.

"It's quite alright, Papa. Thank you for understanding." He nodded and returned to his work, a sign for them to leave. She shut the doors behind them and giggled, kissing Zexion's cheek. "I will see you tomorrow!"

"Yes. Um, could Saïx come with me? Xigbar left as soon as we arrived." Zexion blushed as he realized how much more careless Xigbar was being than usual. "Of course, Zexion. Saïx, please come!" She called out. The caretaker rushed to her side.

"You called, Lady Naminé?"

"Please escort Zexion to his home. And take a scarf or a coat, or else you'll catch a cold."

"I am honored to have you worry about me, but don't. I will be perfectly fine." He smiled at her and Zexion, bowing to the latter. "M' lord."

"Let's go. Good-bye, Naminé. I will see you to-morrow!" They waved at each other until Zexion was out the door, then Xion rolled her eyes. "You two are so unbelievable!" She walked off. Naminé frowned. Something about Xion seemed unsettling; like she wasn't really a 16 year-old girl.

A/N: CLIFFEH! I made it over 5000 words! I only did that once before! Ah, well hope you liked. Guess who Xion is? XD Haha, no, I'm not telling. Ah, well, I'm gonna copy Kiome-Yasha, and do something.

**Naminé and Zexion would like to give special thanks to: Stellartastic, ****xXxSentimentsxXx**** and Eylixr. We hope that you all enjoyed the story and reviewers for this chapter and the next will receive a cookie with Naminé, Zexion or both. (One of the chapters for one character, both chapters for both.) **

~Evangelina Amaryllis


	6. Chapter 5

Well, I guess Evangelina was right. I did take pretty much forever to actually write this. I'm sorry. I have no real excuse except that I was busy and let time get away from me. I'm sorry. I can only hope that this story lives up to your expectations.

Evangelina Amaryllis: YES HE DID! AND YOU CALL ME SLOW WITH CHAPTERS!

Oh, enough with the apologies! Let's get this chapter started!

...

Zexion worked at his desk quietly, pouring over his various studies. His thirteenth birthday having just passed, the studies were definitely becoming more taxing and trying. He wasn't surprised, but that didn't ease the workload very much. He looked over the maps that extended further than any territories he had seen before, crossreferencing nations and their traditions in textbooks. His father semed more at ease with his age, as his father was often on diplomatic meetings, aside from with Lord Marluxia.

The door opened slowly, as the young man had anticipated. Xigbar should have been earlier, even, but it wasn't as though the eye-patched fellow was much help with studies, especially not in diplomacy lessons.

"Well, well. Hard at work, I see."

Zexion froze slightly. The voice was female... definitely not Xigbar's. Nor was it a maid's, or even Namine for a surprise visit. He turned slowly in his seat to see a slightly older girl with hair about the same color as his own. "What are you doing here?"

Xion smirked as she walked to the young lord's side. She grinned grimly. "I was just seeing what you were doing up here all by your lonesome, loser." She sat on his desk and cracked her knuckles. "That pink-haired lunatic Lord Briarwood and his little gnat of a daughter don't want me over at their place, and their two pet psychos have really made it a point that I'm not welcome." She smirked. "Your guards... not so clear."

Zexion glowered at the comment. "Do not speak so rudely of Lady Namine."

"I can speak however I want." Xion stuck her tongue out. "I am free like that. Unlike you, having to spend all of your time up here."

"That's not true!" Zexion began to glare at the dark-haired girl. "I visit Namine often."

Xion laughed cruelly. "Liar."

Zexion gaped. "I am..."

"Totally lying." Xion allowed her hand to parade across the desk on two fingers, much to the younger boy's chargrin. "When was the last time _you_went over _to_Briarwood Castle? Lately, it seems that Namine only comes over here."

"Well, yes, but I have been busy. And it wasn't that long ago I went there last." Zexion clenched his right hand, piercing the wood of the desk slightly with his nails. "It was... it was..." He blushed. "Okay, so it has been a little over a year."

"And you have the gall to say you care about that wimpy little sparrow girl over at Briarwood? Good grief, you gloomy little troll, I'm not even that bold."

The blush on Zexion's cheeks grew hotter. "You have no right to say that!"

"I am not tied down to your rules, so you might as well quit acting all high and mighty. It's not like you can just call your father to drive me away." She leaped nimbly off of the desk and walked over to the door. "And who do you expect to call? Your guards are either stupid or too far away to come and get me. And it's not as though I'm threatening your life."

"You are interupting my studies," Zexion replied coolly. "Just insult me however you want and go. Just quit dragging Namine's name through the dirt."

"Oh my. I do believe I have hit a soft spot." Xion smirked as she walked back to Zexion. "It is not like that little white rose looks like your mother or anything." She playfully covered her mouth and said 'Oh' as though as had let a secret slip. "That is right. You were too young to know what your mother even looked like."

Zexion's quill snapped in his hands as he stood up savagely. He turned sharply on the intruder, seething at her recent comment."

"Tsk, tsk." Xion tapped the boy's nose. "If only Namine knew what a cursed monster you are. Useless little bat, blindly lashing out, whenever someone or something upsets you."

"Would you shut up!" Zexion could feel his veins heat up, but he was beginning to feel ashamed. Though Xion was a jerk, she was right in that he wouldn't want Namine to see him like this. He breathed out softly and rubbed his temples. "Fine. Fine. As the leading head of the castle, whilst my father is away, I request to know if you have any business here aside from throwing around insults."

"Just a quick errand." Xion leaned towards Zexion, making a point that she was still a bit taller. "I'm just curious, what do you find so intriguing about Namine." She smiled in a syrupy sweet fashion to feign innocence. "Like I said, she couldn't renew any memories of your mother, and it is not as though she is a princess or anything."

"She's nice." Zexion frowned at the girl in his room. "She has been nicer to me than anyone else outside of these castle walls."

"Nice?" She is nice?" Xion placed her hands on her hips. "And sweet and kind, too, I suppose? Is that all? You just enjoy her company because she is nice?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "From the way you are acting, I would almost think you were jealous."

"Me? Jealous? Of a girl for winning the heart of a worthless little nightcrawler like you?" Xion patted the boy's head and chuckled darkly. "I never knew you were so prideful, Zexion. But you are too bold in your accusations."

"Not like I wanted you to like me." Zexion growled. He really wanted Xion out of his home. At least she wasn't insulting Namine anymore.

"Poor, stupid, little emo boy. Thinks he's found true love just like that." Xion snapped her fingers. "Just thinks that the whole world is going right for him."

Zexion turned away from Xion and returned to his textbooks. "I do not know what you're talking about. I have studies to attend to, and I do not need to listen to your nonsense."

"Oh, my nonsense?" Xion raised an eyebrow and frowned in irritation. "But do you not see, that is exactly my point. What are you studying, you dim little nightbrat? Diplomacy, I suspect?"

"What's it to you?" Zexion took a deep breath. "It's not as though you study." This was really getting irritating. Xion rarely spent more than a few minutes before leaving, and this was getting to be a full conversation.

"Moron. You must not be studying all that well." Xion crossed her arms and grinned evilly. "Truly... do you know nothing of custom? Or were you just born this stupid?" She poked the boy's cheek naggingly.

Zexion's brow furrowed. He may have not been popular, and he may not have been the most handsome in the world, but he certainly wasn't stupid. "Oh, would you just leave? What do you expect to tell me that I don't know?"

"Lots of things." Xion's finger moved from the boy's cheek to his forehead, leaving a trail of what looked like black nail polish. "But if you can't put things together for yourself, then maybe I shouldn't even bother telling you. Maybe you don't deserve to know." She flicked the finger up and off the young lord's forehead.

Zexion clapped his hands over his forehead. "That hurt!" He growled. "You better just get out of here, or else I'm going to be sure Xigbar gets in here and gets you!"

"Not likely, Mr. Black Pawn. Your rook isn't going to do a lot of good against me." The young woman began stepping towards the window doors for the balcony.

"What is with all the chess references?" The young Blackthorn raised an eyebrow. "And why am I a pawn exactly?"

"No reason, aside from the fact that you are so obviously being used by your own father." The black-haired woman threw the doors to the balcony open wide. She took a deep breath and chuckled.

Zexion held his head as he stood up slowly. "M-my father? Using me?"

With a nod, Xion smiled cruelly. "Do not be so stupid, you loser. What is one of the greatest ways to expand your lordly territory, let alone your position."

"That is easy." Zexion rolled his eyes. "Kings would do it by using war and armies. A lord could only manage to do so through ma..." The lines on his face began to fade, but his expression darkened slightly.

"Precisely."

"That is not true." The young lord clenched his fist in frustration. "That can not be true!"

"Face it, you loser, this is not a fairytale." Xion took several steps towards the edge of the balcony. "There is no such thing as true love."

Zexion clutched his head tighter as he stepped forward. "Namine and I-"

"Believe what you want. I suppose a foolish moron like you needs to believe in something." Xion stepped onto the banister. "Just do not be too stupid. You shouldn't just trust everyone blindly. If you are as smart as you say you are, then you won't make such a mistake." She snapped her fingers, and she began walking off the banister and down to the ground as though there were stairs.

Young Blackthorn staggered his way over to the balcony and glared down at the ground, searching for the woman who had just accosted him. "She does not know what she is talking about. She does not. She does not!"

The door to the room opened slowly as the eyepatched guardian of the Blackthorn estate walked in. "Hey, kid, how are you doing?"

"Fine." Not finding his target, Zexion held his head and groaned slightly. "I am just fine, Xigbar." He walked back into the room and to his desk.

"Are you sure?" Xigbar walked over to the boy's side. "You look a little flushed to me, kid." He walked over to the balcony and shut the doors. "I know I'm not the most responsible, but I can't have you dying on me, you know?"

"I said I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." Zexion held his head in his hands, shaking his head as he looked over the books.

"Look, Zexion, maybe it's just a cold or something, but you should probably rest. You're not looking so good." Xigbar laid a hand on his charge's back. "We don't want your father coming home and finding you in such a state. He worries about you enough as it is."

"Maybe you are right." Zexion stood up and began to walk towards the bed. "I have got a splitting headache for some reason."

Xigbar nodded. "Do you need anything?"

"No, not really." Zexion laid down on the bed and rested his forehead on a pillow. He laid there a moment, before he lifted his head and looked around. "Actually, Xigbar, if you don't mind, try to keep Xion out of the castle from now on."

"Hey, no problem." Xigbar coughed into his hand. "I'll just go tell Lexaeus. I'm sure he'll be able to keep her off, no problem."

As his guardian left, Zexion couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Same old Xigbar."

...

The next day, Namine and Axel walked along the paths of castle's rose gardens. Namine was skipping along happily while Axel seemed to drift along without touching the ground.

"My, my. You certainly seem to be in a good mood today." Axel snickered as he followed the young lady. "I assume you just got permission from your father to visit Zexion again."

"Axel, you were there. You know that's exactly the reason." Namine giggled. "But is it really that obvious?"

"Well, to be honest, if you had some actual friends from the village, they probably would have said the same thing, but as you seem to want to spend all your time with Zexion these days, it's not as though you have any female friends to actually talk with about these things." The royal guard sighed. "Not to sound rude, but it would be nice if you had a few more friends. I like spending time with you, but it'd be better, if I could spend more time guarding you and less time acting like a gossipy best friend."

Namine blushed. "Well, I never meant..."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that." Axel stood on his toes as he walked on a whim. "It's expected that you'd want to talk to more as you get to be older. I just sometimes feel like I can't keep up. I mean, really," he cleared his throat and began to speak in a more feminine voice, "one moment, I have to act like Serena, the sporty gossip who knows everything about everyone." He puffed out his cheeks and smiled comedically. "Then it's time for Gina, the pudgy but overall friendly girl who always suggests snacking on something, whenever there's a problem." He let out his breath and frowned, folding his arms. "Then there's Rebekah, the friend who always believes you can do anything, but always says everything's going to go wrong."

Namine began laughing, a little louder before. She waved her guardian off lightly. "Axel, you never act like any of that."

"I know." Axel grinned widely. "But it's fun to tease you and make you laugh at the same time." He frowned and folded his hands behind his back. "Still, a girl your age should be starting to make friends. I can protect you always, but it's not exactly healthy for you to be a loner."

"I do not know..." Namine sighed at the sad tone the conversation took. "I mean, everyone in the villages nearby tend to be rude to Zexion. Even if they aren't mean to me, I don't want it to look like I want to be mean to Zexion, too."

"I think the younger Lord Blackthorn would completely understand." Axel smiled and nodded to himself. He began stepping softly on the ground, walking alongside the girl. "I mean, don't you think he wants friends, too? Who knows, maybe you should try and see if you can get him to come out to a village and do a little more talking to others than just between yourselves."

"Do you actually think he would like that?" Namine looked up at Axel curiously. "I mean, he seems to spend all his time in the castle, unless we're going out on a shopping date. Then we mostly just talk to each other."

"That's because he likes you. Like you like him." The red-haired guardian poked the blond girl's cheek playfully. "Isn't that right?"

"Axel!" Namine giggled and blushed. "Do not tease me about that."

"Would you say you love him, Namine?"

"You know the answer to that, Axel."

"And he loves you, too." Axel grinned widely and chuckled. "I'm sure he'll trust you more than anyone else to introduce him to new people. Not like I go around just talking to people or anything like that. But that's because it'd be irresponsible on my part."

"You walk around with me all the time, even when we do go to town and to visit Zexion." Namine tilted her head in confusion. "So what is wrong with you walking around."

"Well, with you, I'm a guardian." Axel laughed again. "When I'm not walking with you, that means I'm an irresponisble guardian. I wouldn't be watching you, so that means I'm not guarding you. Get it?" He winked playfully.

"I suppose that is true." Namine nodded as they crossed into the black rose gardens.

"Now, let's make sure you look nice." Axel wetted two of his fingers with his tongue and played with Namine's hair, making sure nothing stood out. He fussed over her another minute, before letting go. "You ready?"

"I think so." Namine blushed as she was preened by her guardian. "It is not that serious of a matter, though, Axel. It is not as though this is the first time I have seen Zexion." She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger shyly. "Do you really think I needed that?"

"It was just details." Axel began floating up again. "Never a fault in looking your best." He grit his teeth, before laughing loudly. "Oh, how stupid am I? I just complained about acting like a teenage female friend, and here I am, pestering around you just like I am one."

"You do not need to lie to me, Axel." Namine smiled up gently and gratefully to the strange being. "You are just playing some more with me."

"You know me too well, kid." Axel flipped, so he was "walking" upside down in the air, but he still kept eye level with the girl. "Soon, I'm going to have to find new ways to tease you."

"Do you think I should... I should try inviting Zexion out to town, and..." Namine bit her lip slightly, suddenly unsure of herself, "Do you really think I should introduce him to new people?"

"That's your choice." Axel folded his hands behind his head. "I can't make your decisions for you. I can only guide you."

"Axel! That is not fair!" Namine pouted. "First you tell me I should take Zexion out to meet new friends, then you tell me you don't know if I should?"

"I never said I knew either way." Axel cast a sly sideways glance at Namine. "You're the only one who can _know_."

"Oh." Namine blushed harder. "Do you really mean that?"

Axel looked off into the distance at the castle. "It seems only fitting. You are the first one outside of those castle walls Zexion's trusted since he was a child."

Namine stared up at her personal guardian. Certainly, he was older than herself, but was he around when she was a baby? How did he know Zexion, when the black-haired boy was little? Had he been living at the castle that long? She had never seen any of Axel's family around, so he couldn't have lived his entire life at the castle. He seemed to know lots of other things that seemed too old for him. "Axel, how old are you?"

The redhead flinched and froze, but he recovered instantly. He laughed loudly. "What sort of question is that right now? We're going to go see Zexion now, right? So let's get going. I think I've made you late already." He picked up the girl and placed her on his back, before running off with her towards Blackthorn castle.

"Yes." Namine smiled as she stared up at the castle, happy to see Zexion again.

...

Namine and Axel walked along the hallway, guided by Xigbar. Lexaeus had met them at the door, but he was doing his usual rounds as a guard, so he left the inside work to Xigbar.

"Have to say, I'm real glad to see the two of ya here." Xigbar snickered. "It's been more than a week since your last visit. I thought a disaster might have happened."

Namine blushed. "A-are we really here that often?"

The eyepatched man laujghed boistrously. "Are you kidding? I'm surprised you guys aren't here everyday, with how much you like to visit."

"Oh." Namine bowed her head. "I hope I'm not a hassle."

"Not even." Xigbar smile broadly, staring down at the young girl. "Actually, I'm glad you guys come that often. It really seems to be doing the little lord some good, you know. He used to be such a gloom and doom sort of kid before. At least he smiles, when you come, little lady."

"Oh... oh." Namine smiled gently. "That's nice to hear." She folded her hands together shyly. "I'm glad I could help, then."

Axel poked Namine's cheek, chuckling. "Don't say it, like it's a chore. You're not a maid or anything." He snapped his fingers. "After all, it's not as though you don't like coming to Zexion. In fact, you _love_it, don't you?"

"Y-yes." Namine's face turned even redder. She had no idea why Axel seemed to be pushing this love thing so hard recently. She did have strong feelings for Zexion, but it was getting to be a little embarrassing. Not that liking Zexion was embarrassing, but she because it left such a tickle and flutter in her stomach as she thought about her feelings for him and how much Axel seemed to want to play with them. "I'm just glad that I can make Zexion happy, is all."

"Oh, I'm sure he loves your visits, too." Xigbar winked at Axel, it looked quite odd with his eyepatch on.

_Xigbar, too?_The young lady stared up at the two men, feeling quite self-conscious all of a sudden. Though she looked quite flustered and was blushing heavily, a smile could still be seen upon her lips.

The one-eyed man walked up to a door and opened it. "Well, go on in. He's been on pins and needles about your visit for quite a while now."

"Thank you." Namine began walking into the room.

"Say, Xigbar, mind if I have a word with you." Axel took a deep, serious breath as he looked down the halls.

"Uh, well, sure." Xigbar frowned. From all his experience, he had only known Axel to be serious twice before. He couldn't help but feel nervous. "I mean, you don't need to be in there with Namine? Being a personal guard and all."

"She and Zexion could use a little alone time." Axel turned and took a couple steps down the hall. "Besides, I'm her guardian. Not her chaperone. Unless you think an assassin will get past Lexaeus in the next five minutes, I don't think I will be necessary."

"Perhaps you have a point." Suddenly, Xigbar remembered the events of yesterday. "Well, in all honesty, I can say that no assassins should be able to get in."

Studying the guard's face, Axel folded his arms. "But something did get in, didn't it. I can tell." He looked down both halls. "I want to say you might just have a couple rats in the kitchen, except that whatever got in, isn't here anymore."

"Well, there might have been one thing, maybe. I'm not all that sure." Xigbar stared up at the ceiling nervously. "It was just something that the little lord mentioned yesterday, you know? I don't think it's anything serious, but even I was surprised to hear that she got in."

"She?" Axel's brow furrowed. "And who is she?" He frowned.

Meanwhile, in the room, Namine walked up to Zexion, smiling. "Good morning. How are you this nice day, Zexion?" She looked out at the sunny day outside the windows.

Zexion didn't answer, his finger running down the pages of his books. He didn't even look up from his reading, as though he hadn't heard the young blond.

Namine blinked in confusion a few times. "Is it not a nice day today, Zexion? I do not think it is too warm outside, even though the sun is shining bright today." She clapped her hands together happily. "Do you not think that sounds like perfect weather?"

Blackthorn the younger keep his face down towards his book, apparently ignoring the young lady in his room. He kept his eyes on his book, but he was breathing and his hand still moved through the book, so he wasn't sleeping or had any reason to not respond.

Namine placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Are you all right, Zexion? Please, answer me. Are you feeling all right?"

Shifting in his seat slightly, Zexion sat up from his book. "Namine, I'm trying to study."

"Oh, right. I am sorry. I should have waited until you were done with the chapter." Namine blushed. "I just wanted to make sure you knew I was here, so I did not surprise or shock you."

"Oh, trust me, it was not a surprise." Zexion returned to his reading. He didn't even turn to look at Namine.

"I am glad." Namine smiled. She blushed and stared at the floor as she waited. After a moment, she looked up. "So, I was thinking, maybe, after you are done studying for the day, maybe we could go to town. There's this place with really good ice cream that I thought you might like."

"I am not interested." The young lord's tone was monotonous and bland, but with an odd sternness to it.

"Then maybe you would prefer to dance or to read a story together." Namine clapped her hands together, thinking of many fun activities.

"Namine, I am studying." Zexion stood up and turned to face Namine. His expression was dark, but not in a brutal sense. His expression looked sad and angry at the same time, but not in a fierce sense. He took a deep breath and glared at Namine. "I would like to extend apologies, Lady Briarwood, but I am simply not interested in speanding time with you this day."

"Oh, um." Namine bit her lip. "Is everything all right, then? You are not ill, are you?" She looked at him with great conern. "You do not seem yourself."

"Just get out, Namine." Zexion folded his hands behind his back. "I have no time for you. I need to study."

Tears stung Namine's eyes as she stood up slowly. "I-I undestand." What's wrong with Zexion. This is not like him at all. He has never told me to leave while he was studying before. She swallowed as she stared at the one she loved. "P-perhaps tomorrow, or next week, if you are not too busy?"

"I am afraid that can not be the case." Zexion's expression flashed a tad darker glance at Namine. "Just get out, and we will see what fate has in store."

Namine started to cry as she ran out of the room. "You are so dreadful, Zexion."

"I know." Zexion sighed and returned to his work. He could feel his eyes burn, but no tears came out. He just worked intently, not looking up as he headache ensued.

The young Lady Briarwood ran up to her guardian, crying still. "A-Axel, let us go home! Zexion is b-being mean."

"Yes, I feel the same." Axel stared hard at Xigbar. "Keep an eye on the young lord."

The man with a long ponytail swallowed hard at the scary face the redhead gave him as the members of the Briarwood estate left. "S-sure thing, man."

...

That night, Axel stood on the borders of the Briarwood estate, a serious expression on his face. He had just put Namine to bed and now he had something serious on his mind. He looked back and forth through the night. "I know you're there. You better come out here."

"Oh, you are simply no fun anymore." Xion smirked as she walked out of the bushes. "If I am not mistaken, we can not have this conference. I am not allowed on Briarwood property, remember?"

His teeth sharpened as he gnashed them together. "And I'll be sure you don't get on it, but you know full well that's not what I want to talk to you about."

"No guessing games, I suppose, then." Xion placed her hand on her cheek and frowned. "I say, Axel, becoming responsible is probably the worst thing that has ever happened to you."

"This isn't a time for games." Axel's brow furrowed. "You've made Namine quite upset."

"Oh, big deal." Xion rolled her eyes. "However, might I ask how I did that, when I am not allowed in your castle."

"You did something to Zexion, didn't you?"

"I talked with him, no different than how I'm talking to you now." Xion folded her arms and stuck out her tongue teasingly. "Besides, haven't you heard? That little moron is a cursed man where he stands."

"Did you curse him?" Axel's gaze became more intense, and his hair became almost needle-like. "You can understand that I won't take kindly to it."

"Now, what makes you think I cursed him?" Xion laughed. "That worthless little worm? You think I would waste my time on him?"

"You already know I didn't come here to play games."

"And I didn't come here to answer any questions." Xion skipped backwards. "If you ever want to talk about something more interesting, maybe I'll chat. Until then, you're boring." She disappeared into the trees of the forest.

Axel growled. "Curse it all. That's just like her."

"Just like who, Axel?" A man in blue and white walked up to the redhead.

"Oh, noone of importance." Axel cleared his throat. He took a deep breath. "Saix, you know I'm not one to suggest this, but..." He massaged his temples. "I think we'll need to call on the wizard soon."

Saix stared hard and long at the man before him. A man of frightening power that only he could imagine. The man in blue looked over the man in red again and again, but the expression stayed the same. "I understand." He shook his head somberly. "I never thought it'd come down to this, though. You never trust the wizard."

"Yeah, well, that'll be Lord Marluxia's call in the end." Axel stared up at the sky. "I just hope this'll even go half as well as I hope."

"Let's go, then." Saix frowned as he turned to the castle. "You can tell everything to the lord."

Axel nodded as he walked alongside his associate towards the castle.

...

Okay, I realize that this may look bad, but every story needs a little strife. This is not the end of the romance. Repeat, this is not the end of the romance. Still, I hope you all enjoy. I've been away so long, I can onlyhope that I still write well.

See you soon,

MasterofHearts1313


End file.
